Cuentos de hadas
by Naimena
Summary: Traducción. Una colección de one-shots explorando amistades, ideas, temas tristes, escenarios cómicos, y muchas parejas… pero más que todo NaLu. Capítulo 12: Equipo Natsu despierta y descubre que cometieron un terrible error.
1. Cortejando a un dragón

_**Descargo de responsabilidad: No me pertenecen ni los personajes ni la historia, la historia cuyo título original es Tales of Fairies le pertenece a**_ ** _ **RicardianScholar Clark-Weasley quién me permitió traducirla.**_  
**

 ** **Capítulo 1****

 ** **Cortejando a un dragón****

 **Resumen:** Estaba viendo una maratón de Shrek y justo cuando Burro conoce a la dragona pensé… esto es tan NaLu, y este fic nació.

 **Parejas:** Natsu/Lucy implicado, un poco de Erza/Gray, menciones de Jellal/Erza, Juvia/Gray no correspondido, y Gray/Lucy (solo en la imaginación de Erza XD).

 **Idea para YouTube:** Me siguen llegando ideas de lo que me gustaría ver (porque no hay muchos AMVs de Fairy Tail) pero no sé cómo hacer videos. Así que decidí poner una idea por cada capítulo; es su decisión si quieren usarla o no. La idea para este capítulo es un video Natsu/Lucy con 'Total Eclipse of the Heart' de Bonnie Tyler, porque me parece que la canción es perfecta para Lucy, especialmente en los arcos de los Juegos Mágicos y el Rey de los Dragones.

Lucy maldijo su predicamento.

Su mejor amigo (sí, _mejor amigo_ , ¡no _interés romántico,_ por el amor de Dios, Juvia!), el malhumorado Gray, la había arrastrado a una misión para rescatar a una princesa. Era la única manera en que podían salvar al gremio, ya que el malvado, y bastante narcisista, Lord Jellal estaba atacando magos y desbandando gremios. El Maestro se las había arreglado para negociar por la seguridad del gremio, acordando enviar a sus mejores magos para que rescataran a la hermosa princesa Erza de un dragón.

Dicho dragón estaba a punto de devorar a Lucy mientras que Gray estaba quién sabe dónde.

—Mm, erm, ¡Hola! —chilló Lucy—. Qué… hermosos dientes tienes. Apuesto a que te lo dicen todo el tiempo pero debes lustrarlos o algo, porque sí que tienes una sonrisa brillante, ¿eso que huelo es una pizca de menta? —El dragón pausó y ella juraría que lo había visto arquearle una ceja. Decidió continuar balbuceando como una tonta, después de todo, al parecer los cumplidos lo habían confundido por un momento. Quizás si continuaba él se aburriría lo suficiente como para dejarla en paz… al menos eso esperaba.— Y… erm… ¡tus músculos! —balbuceó ella. _¡¿Sus músculos?!_ En serio, ¿qué le estaba pasando?—. Son tan grandes, y fuertes, y… erm… ¿lindos?

El dragón se inclinó hacia ella. Oh por Dios, este era el fin, ¿verdad? ¡Iba a morir! ¡Se la iba a comer! No, ¡iba a rostizarla y después comerla! Aaaaaaaa...

Él resopló.

Ella parpadeó.

Entonces, él se rio.

—Eres rara —dijo alegremente.

—¡¿PUEDES HABLAR?! —gritó ella.

—Aye —dijo el dragón—. Y tú eres rara, pero eso no es malo, me agradas.

—Erm… tú también me agradas —dijo Lucy titubeante.

Bueno… le agradaría si tuviera la seguridad de que no iba a comerla o freírla como a los muchos otros cadáveres que se apilaban en esa torre.

—¡Genial! —el dragón exclamó—. Te conservaré entonces.

—¿Conservarme? ¡¿A qué te refieres con _conservarme_?! —chilló Lucy con indignación. ¿Creía que ella era un juguete que conservar? El dragón no le respondió; sino que la recogió en una de sus enormes y escamosas patas, y empezó a avanzar lentamente—. ¡Oye! —Lucy aulló—. ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? ¡Bájame en este instante! ¡Te dije _que me sueltes_!

—¡Oye, Happy! —el dragón gritó, ignorándola—. ¡Te encontré una madre!

—¡AYE!

Por Dios, ¿en qué demonios se había metido?

* * *

Gray se preguntaba si existían las princesas normales.

Bueno, no conocía a muchas princesas; de hecho, Lucy, que era una heredera, era lo más cercano que conocía, y ella era muy rara. Pero esta, la princesa Erza, se ganaba el premio, y lo hacía preguntarse si existía alguna chica que fuera bonita, rica y al menos relativamente normal.

La princesa Erza era una impactante pelirroja, vestida como toda princesa que se respete, y por un breve momento antes de que Gray la sacudiera para despertarla, su rostro le había parecido hermoso y sereno. Fue entonces cuando todo remoto parecido a una princesa normal de cuentos de hadas terminó, y empezaron las rarezas. Primero lo había golpeado por no despertarla con un beso (¿No debería alegrarse por no haber sido víctima de acoso sexual?), y ahora estaba en medio de un discurso sobre… bueno, _estupideces_.

—…debisteis haberme tomado en vuestros brazos ,y entonces, haber emprendido nuestro descenso por una cuerda atada a la ventana, para luego montaros en vuestro noble corcel recitándome un épico poema —continuó ella, inconsciente de que él hasta ahora le había empezado a prestar atención—. Un soneto romántico sería lindo, o quizás una balada sobre cómo derrotasteis al dragón con el fin de rescatarme. —Gray se tensó al escuchar eso. La princesa Erza ya estaba de mal humor, y él estaba seguro de que si se enteraba de que no había enfrentado al dragón lo mataría. Desafortunadamente, ella notó su reacción. Sus oscuros ojos se entrecerraron, y una horrible, malvada aura pareció irradiar de su interior.— Sí habéis derrotado al dragón, ¿no?

—Erm… define derrotar —dijo Gray, empezando a alejarse de la furiosa, y francamente aterradora, pelirroja—. Porque en mi opinión es un término muy ambiguo, y mi amiga pensó que sería mejor simplemente distraerlo...

Fue interrumpido por un fuerte rugido y un grito agudo.

—¡Oh Dios, Lucy! —él exclamó preocupado. _¡Mierda!_ Sabía que debería haber traído refuerzos. Cana lo iba a matar, y luego Mirajane lo reviviría solo para rematarlo, y _ay_ , ni siquiera quería pensar en lo que Levy y Juvia le harían después—. ¡Sabía que no debería haberla dejado sola!

—¡¿Trajiste una mujer a mi rescate?! ¿Es tu esposa? ¿Amante? —La princesa Erza estaba prácticamente echando humo.— ¿Estás tratando de formar un harén? ¡¿Qué clase de Príncipe Azul eres, patán infiel?!

 _—_ _¡¿Qué demonios?! —_ espetó Gray—. No soy un príncipe, solo fui contratado por el Lord que quiere casarse contigo.

—Oh —suspiró Erza con alivio, y entonces se desplomó avergonzada—, qué decepcionante. Me disculpo por mi comportamiento, puedes golpearme en retribución.

—¡Diablos, no! —gruñó Gray. Dios sabría cuánto caos haría Jellal en el gremio si Gray golpeaba a su futura esposa—. Y este no es el momento, ¡Lucy está en peligro de ser devorada por ese maldito dragón tuyo!

La Princesa Erza asintió. —Por supuesto. —La mujer convocó una espada que salió de la nada, dándole a Gray el susto de su vida.— Rescatemos a tu amiga. —Y se fue sin él, sorprendentemente preparada para la batalla.

Esta, en definitiva, era la última vez que Gray se ofrecía para salvar a una princesa. Era endemoniadamente extraño y muy malo para su cordura.

* * *

Lucy no estaba segura de cómo había terminado en esta situación, pero aquí estaba, sobre una pila de oro, con un precioso, aunque algo despistado y grosero, muchacho con cabello rosado encima de ella ¡haciéndole cosquillas! ¡Y un gato azul parlante sentado cerca, animándolo!

—Por favor —suplicó ella con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas—, ¡detente!

Natsu (alias el precioso, aunque despistado y grosero, muchacho con cabello rosado, alias el Dragón) se limitó a sonreír maliciosamente. —¿Tú qué crees Happy? ¿Debería detenerme? —le preguntó a su irritante gato azul.

—No —sonrió Happy—. Deberías hacerle cosquillas hasta que se orine.

—¡Debería arrancarte los bigotes! —siseó Lucy amenazadoramente.

—¡Ah, Natsu! —Happy lloró—. ¡Lucy quiere comerme!

Natsu se rio entre dientes y siguió haciéndole cosquillas sin piedad. Sin importar cuánto Lucy gritó, forcejeó y suplicó, él no se detuvo, hasta que cierta guerrera pelirroja y Gray con su espada de hielo en mano irrumpieron bruscamente en la torre. —¡Lucy! —gritó Gray preocupado.

La pelirroja entrecerró los ojos.

—Natsu —gruñó ella—, ¿estás mancillando a esta bella doncella?

—Erm…

—¡Prepárate para morir!

Lucy gritó, rodando para esquivar la espada de la pelirroja. Natsu se levantó de un salto y se echó a correr tan rápido como pudo mientras que la enloquecida mujer lo persiguió para darle caza. —¡Eek! —gritó Happy, por alguna razón desconocida abrazándose al pecho de Lucy—. ¡Erza se volvió a enojar! Va a convertir a Natsu en un esqueleto como lo hizo con los demás.

—Espera, ¡¿me estás diciendo que todos estos muertos son obra de Erza, no de Natsu?!

—Aye —dijo Happy con aire conocedor—, Natsu prefiere comer pescado. No humanos.

Fue entonces que Lucy y Gray decidieron que era mejor dejar los locos a solas y volver a casa. De seguro el gremio entendería cuando les contaran por lo que habían pasado. Desafortunadamente, Natsu, Erza y Happy lo tomaron como una invitación a seguirlos, y después de unos días de locura terminaron por hacerse un lugar en sus corazones. También fallaron en su misión, ya que Erza se unió a Fairy Tail en vez casarse con Lord Jellal.

Gray tuvo que lidiar con las lágrimas de Juvia, quien pensó que se había enamorado de Erza (esto duró solo cinco minutos antes de que Erza le probó lo contrario con ayuda de sus espadas), Lucy terminó viviendo con un dragón y su gato parlante (lo que a TODOS les causó mucha gracia), y Lord Jellal finalmente obtuvo la mano de Erza en matrimonio después de mucho suplicarle y disculparse.

¡Y todos vivieron felices por siempre!


	2. Las consecuencias de mentir

_**Descargo de responsabilidad: No me pertenecen ni los personajes ni la historia, la historia cuyo título original es Tales of Fairies le pertenece a**_ ** _ **RicardianScholar Clark-Weasley quién me permitió traducirla.**_**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Las consecuencias de mentir**

 **Resumen:** Lisanna miente sobre su sexualidad para que Mira la deje en paz… pero eso solo empeora las cosas.

 **Parejas:** Natsu/Lisanna implicado, Lisanna/Lucy, Natsu/Lucy, Lucy/Gray, Lisanna/Edo-Natsu no correspondido, Lisanna/Edo-Lucy no correspondido, Edo-Natsu/Edo-Lucy, Lisanna/Bickslow, y Freed/Laxus no correspondido. La mayoría existe solo en la cabeza de Mira, ¡lo prometo!

 **Idea para YouTube:** Un tributo para Fairy Tail con la canción 'We Are' de Ana Johnsson, después de todo, el coro parece que fuera hecho para el gremio _'¿Qué pasa con el mundo de hoy? ¿Qué pasa con el lugar que llamamos hogar? Nunca hemos sido tantos, y nunca hemos estado tan solos'_.

Lisanna estaba disfrutando de una inusual tarde de paz en el gremio.

Todos estaban en una misión, o con resaca por la fiesta de la noche anterior que había sido en celebración de… bueno, solo porque también podían hacer fiesta los martes si les daba la gana. Así que ahí estaba Lisanna, relajándose en una esquina con un batido en una mano y una revista de la amplia colección de Hechicero Semanal que se había perdido mientras estaba en Edolas en la otra. Elfman-nii-chan había guardado todas las fotos y artículos de Mira-nee en álbumes, así que había un montón de huecos en las viejas revistas.

Fue entonces que Mira-nee decidió hacer una travesura. Quizás porque estaba aburrida, o quizás porque quería reafirmar sus talentos como casamentera. —Dime Lisanna —sonrió ella—, ¿cómo van las cosas con Natsu?

Lisanna suprimió el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco. Ayer había escuchado a su hermana tratando de emparejar a Natsu con Lucy, ¿y ahora estaba tratando de hacer lo mismo con ella? La constancia definitivamente no era el punto fuerte de su hermana.

—Bien —dijo con la mayor alegría posible—, todavía no hemos tenido tiempo para ponernos al día; yo estoy tratando de adaptarme a todo, y Natsu está tomando misiones con Gray y Erza. Eso es algo que no pensé que vería ni en un millón de años.

—También fue sorprendente para nosotros —coincidió Mira-nee—. Si quieres puedo asegurarme de que Natsu y tú tengan un tiempo a solas. —Fue entonces que la sonrisa amable de Mira-nee pasó a ser una sonrisita astuta.— Yo distraigo a Happy, tú encuentras un rincón aislado, y quizás resulte en un cita, ¿no?

Lisanna hizo una mueca. —Preferiría que no —confesó.

La sonrisa de Mira-nee se desvaneció completamente. —¿Por qué no?

Lisanna supo en ese mismo momento que si decía la verdad, su hermana no se detendría ante nada para emparejarla con otro hombre que considerara compatible a los nuevos gustos de Lisanna. Después de todo, si Lisanna no quería salir con alguien tras haber superado un tonto enamoramiento, ¿qué le impedía salir con alguien enteramente distinto?

Lisanna quería pasar tiempo con sus hermanos, tal vez _años_ incluso para compensar por todos los que habían perdido, antes de empezar a salir en citas, y entonces a lo mejor casarse, y tener uno o dos bebés.

Así que decidió mentir.

—Estoy enamorada de alguien —confesó ella—. Alguien de Edolas.

—¡Oh, Lisanna! —exclamó Mira-nee—. De seguro que Edo-Natsu y Natsu no pueden ser tan diferentes.

No eran tan diferentes, la cual fue una de las razones por las cuales Lisanna había superado a Natsu. Mientras que Natsu era fuerte, confiado, e increíblemente maduro cuando la situación lo requería, también era terriblemente infantil. Y Edo-Natsu era callado, confiado solo en su auto, y, tan cruel como sonaba, un llorón. Edo-Natsu exhibía la inmadurez de Natsu en su peor forma, y eso la había disuadido completamente. Oh, ¡pero aún lo amaba como a Elfman-nii-chan! No es que fuera _superficial_ ni nada… simplemente no estaba atraída a ese tipo de persona. Descubrió que le gustaba más el tipo peligroso y salvaje, como cierto lunático con un tatuaje en la lengua…

—¡No de Natsu! —gritó Lisanna, sus mejillas al rojo vivo por sus propios pensamientos—. Alguien más, ¡pero ya estaba en una relación y no he podido superarlo! —continuó apresuradamente con su mentira antes de que su hermana pudiera interrogarla.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Mira-nee ansiosamente.

Mierda…

—Erm…de…eh… ¡Edo-Lucy!

Oh por Dios, si es que realmente era piadoso, que nunca, nunca permitiera que Edo-Lucy se enterara de lo que había dicho. La aterradora rubia, que definitivamente era la versión de Edolas de Erza, mataría a Lisanna si se enteraba. La última vez que alguien, _es decir Jet y Droy_ , había cuestionado su sexualidad, ella los había dejado en una pila, ensangrentados y con los huesos rotos. Y luego les probó que se equivocaban al encerrarse con Edo-Natsu en un armario, pero esa era otra historia…

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —chilló Mira-nee—. ¡Nunca me lo imaginé! Pero bueno, es que nadie en el gremio ha mostrado tendencias homosexuales… aparte de Freed, pero desgraciadamente para él, la cosa parece terriblemente unilateral. Qué lástima, esos dos se ven lindos juntos. ¡Pero no te des por vencida, Lisanna! El hecho de que Edo-Lucy no esté disponible no significa que nuestra Lucy tampoco lo esté. Estoy segura de que dado un tiempo de conocerte se enamorará locamente de ti y podrán ser el matrimonio civil más precioso en el gremio, el Maestro podrá oficiarlo...

— _¡Mira-nee! —_ protestó Lisanna. Varias personas ya estaban en al gremio, incluyendo a Macao, Wakaba y Cana, y si se enteraban de esto nunca la iban a dejar en paz—. ¿Podemos dejar de hablar sobre eso?

—Ah, por supuesto. —Mira-nee le guiñó un ojo.— Hablaremos luego.

Mira-nee se fue a atender a los clientes, al alivio de Lisanna, quien suspiró felizmente y siguió leyendo. Durante una hora finalmente pudo relajarse, ocasionalmente saludando a quien pasara, hasta que llegaron Lucy y Natsu. Natsu inmediatamente se unió a una pelea con algunos de los otros que no tenían resaca, mientras que Lucy se dirigió al tablero de misiones.

Fue entonces que las consecuencias de la mentira de Lisanna empezaron a desencadenarse. —Oye, Lucy —la llamó Mira-nee pícaramente—, ¿qué te parece esta misión? —dijo señalando un volante—. Es perfecta para ti.

—Pero Mira, es para dos mujeres, ¡no para dos personas! —protestó Lucy.

Lisanna se hundió en su asiento, sosteniendo temblorosamente la vieja revista para taparse la cara. Tenía la sensación de que iba pasar algo terrible…

—¡Pídele a Lisanna que vaya contigo! —sugirió Mira-nee alegremente.

—¿Huh?

Lisanna rogó mentalmente que alguien la matara antes de que su hermana pudiera hacer algo más para avergonzarla.

—Lisanna —repitió Mira-nee—. Ya sabes, mi linda, inteligente y dulce hermanita. Es preciosa, ¿no?

Demasiado tarde.

—S-supongo —tartamudeó Lucy.

—¡Excelente! —aplaudió Mira-nee—. Bueno, ¡ve y hazlo de una vez! Pídeselo de buena manera, quizás con flores, nadie le ha dado flores en vida, y busca un lugar lindo y seguro para que pasen la noche cuando lleguen allí. Oh, y cuando tengas un poco de tiempo deberías salir con ella, llevarla a un lugar especial para cenar, ¡con velas y unos violines para la música de fondo!

—Erm… ¿Ok?

Lisanna rápidamente buscó una ruta de escape cuando Lucy se le acercó, pero desafortunadamente no pudo encontrar ninguna. Bueno, ninguna que no estuviera vigilada por Mira-nee. —Hola Lisanna —sonrió Lucy tímidamente—, erm… Mira me dijo que tal vez te gustaría acompañarme en esta misión...

—No te preocupes, Lucy —murmuró Lisanna—. No es necesario que vayas conmigo. Mira-nee lo sugirió solo porque… —Oh Dios ¡qué vergonzoso! Pero si no se lo decía ahora a Lucy, Mira-nee seguiría dejándole pistas hasta que estuviera en una relación o muriera, lo que sucediera primero, y Lucy no se merecía el acoso.— Bueno… yo… le mentí, le dije que me gustabas.

—¿Eh?! —gritó Lucy con sus ojos casi fuera de sus órbitas—. _¿Por qué?_

Lisanna balbuceó una explicación tan rápida y silenciosamente como pudo. No pensó que Lucy le fuera a entender, pero a su sorpresa, pareció entender inmediatamente. —Ah, ya veo —asintió comprensivamente—, Mira trató de hacer lo mismo con Natsu y yo… y Gray y yo… y... Bueno, ya entiendes el punto. No te preocupes, yo te ayudo. —Lucy guiñó un ojo, y Lisanna no pudo sino sonreírle. Lucy era tan buena y dulce, y tan diferente a su contraparte de Edolas.

—¡Muchísimas gracias! —dijo fervientemente.

—De nada —sonrió Lucy—. ¿Quisieras hacer este trabajo conmigo de todos modos? Tiene una buena paga, y me encantaría conocerte mejor.

—Me parece bien —le sonrió Lisanna tímidamente.

—¡Listo! —Lucy alzó un puño al aire.— Se lo diré a Mira y nos iremos tan pronto como sea posible.

Mientras que Lucy fue a informarle a la irritante, loca y casamentera hermana mayor de Lisanna que iban a tomar la misión, Lisanna empacó para irse. Tras despedirse de todos, ella y Lucy apenas estaban saliendo por la puerta cuando Mira-nee gritó: —¡PRACTIQUEN SEXO SEGURO!

Lucy y ella se murieron de vergüenza mientras que todos les silbaban y rechiflaban.

Saben, en retrospectiva, sería mejor que Lisanna le dijera a su hermana que era _asexual_.


	3. Una propuesta borracha

_**Descargo de responsabilidad: No me pertenecen ni los personajes ni la historia, la historia cuyo título original es Tales of Fairies le pertenece a**_ ** _ **RicardianScholar Clark-Weasley quién me permitió traducirla.**_**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Una propuesta borracha**

 **Resumen:** Cuando Lucy se emborracha les corresponde a Natsu, Erza y Gray cuidarla. Un diálogo tomado de Bing Bang Theory inspiró este capítulo.

 **Parejas:** Natsu/Lucy, Gray/Juvia, y Gray/Lucy si leen entre líneas.

 **Idea para YouTube:** Un tributo para Gray con la canción del comercial 'Gardener' de Diet Coke.

Cuando Fairy Tail se enteró por un mensaje Lacrima que Lucy estaba borracha en el parque, todos estaban desconcertados. Después de todo, hablaban de _Lucy_ , quien nunca se emborrachaba. Preocupada, Mirajane mandó a Natsu y Happy para que buscaran a su amiga rubia y la llevaran a casa. Pensando (correctamente) que el infantil par sería más bien inútil, Erza y Gray tomaron la decisión de acompañarlos.

Tardaron un rato, pero eventualmente encontraron a Lucy acurrucada bajo un árbol de cerezo, abrazando una botella de vino casi vacía.

—¿Lucy? —Erza la llamó preocupada.

—Oh, ¡miren! —dijo Lucy alegremente, arrastrando las palabras. Les sonrió cálidamente a los cuatro—. ¡Son Erza, Natsu, Gray y Gray Junior! ¡Hola, Gray Junior!

Fue entonces que Erza y Natsu se dieron cuenta de que Gray estaba total, pura y completamente desnudo. ¿Cuándo sucedió esto? Nadie lo sabe, ni siquiera Gray, quien se veía igualmente sorprendido y horrorizado, pero el punto es que estaba completamente desnudo frente a Lucy. Y ella, en vez de reaccionar como lo hacía usualmente (es decir, pateando a Gray en la cara), estaba mirando a Gray y 'Gray Junior' como si fueran la cosa más fascinante del mundo.

El hecho de que Natsu hubiera explotado en llamas súbitamente al notar su inusual interés era puramente coincidencia. Sin importar _qué_ dijera Happy más tarde. —¡MALDITO OJOS CAÍDOS! —rugió él—. _¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA?!_

—¡GRAY! ¡VISTÉTE, **AHORA**! —gruñó Erza igualmente furiosa, emitiendo una malvada y paralizante aura oscura.

—A-Aye —tartamudeó Gray mientras buscaba su ropa desesperadamente.

(Lo que no sabían era que no podría encontrar ni un solo artículo de ropa, ya que Juvia estaba abrazándola y murmurando (con impresionante reverencia) "—Gray-sama", una y otra vez detrás de un arbusto cercano.)

Happy, como lo usual, no notó la situación. Estaba demasiado ocupado llorando por el hecho de que Lucy no lo hubiera saludado. —¡¿Por qué siempre me ignoran?! —lloró, y cuando nadie respondió a tiempo (porque Lucy estaba ocupada riéndose de Gray, quien estaba ocupado buscando su ropa, lo cual por supuesto distraía a Erza y a Natsu, quienes estaba a punto de matar a Gray), se fue sollozando. _Alguien_ en el gremio lo consolaría ¡y regañaría a los otros por ser tan crueles!

Eventualmente Gray se dio por vencido en buscar su ropa y tuvo que ponerse uno de los disfraces animales de Erza, (Más tarde, Natsu alegremente haría que Reedus pintara este hermoso recuerdo sobre Gray con un esponjoso disfraz de osito rosado puesto) y ahora que 'Gray Junior' estaba fuera de su vista, a la decepción de Lucy y al alivio de Natsu, podían concentrarse en la rubia borracha, que acababa de terminar una botella de vino y estaba empezando otra.

—Lucy —dijo Erza tan maternal y gentilmente como podía… lo cual no era muy gentil o maternal que digamos, y tuvo el efecto de hacer que Gray y Natsu temblaran y sufrieran flashbacks—, ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Estoy tomando vino —dijo Lucy—, como Cana me enseñó que hiciera cuando me siento triste.

Iban a tener una seria conversación con Cana. Bueno… está bien, Natsu lo intentaría y fallaría épicamente, Gray lograría un poco de progreso antes de que Cana hiciera el vergonzoso acto de hermana mayor, y Erza probablemente recurriría a métodos violentos. El punto es que Cana debería mantener un bajo perfil por unos días.

Los ojos de Natsu se suavizaron al estudiar la expresión de miseria en el rostro de Lucy. Solo habían pasado unos días desde que descubrieron que su padre había muerto. Qué había muerto esperándola. —Oh, Luce —murmuró simpáticamente.

Lucy estaba inconsciente de la empatía de Natsu. Su rostro rápidamente cambió a uno alegre, el alcohol implantando una idea en su cabeza. —Oye, Natsu —dijo con entusiasmo—. ¿Qué tanto tendría que hacer para que compres una botella de aguardiente, me lleves al hotel más cercano y te aproveches de mí?

Natsu se quedó boquiabierto y casi que convertido en estatua. Nadie estaba muy seguro, ya que el rostro de Erza se había sonrojado de un rojo tan brillante como su cabello y Gray había estallado en risas.

—Sí, Natsu —dijo Gray con una sonrisa burlona—. ¿Qué _tanto_?

—Donde digas algo aparte de matrimonio te hago pedazos —amenazó Erza al dragon slayer de pelo rosado tras recuperar la compostura—; si siquiera te atreves a mancillar la virtud de Lucy antes de hacerla tu esposa me aseguraré de que nunca tengas hijos —continuó.

—¡Aye! —chilló Natsu.

Entonces fue decidido que la virtud de Lucy estaba en peligro de tanto Natsu como Gray (en la opinión de Erza), y ya que Erza tenía que castigarlos por ello, Juvia sería quien llevara a Lucy a casa.

Lo cual hizo… después de un muy largo desvío en el que aprovechó para decirle a Lucy, en gran detalle, por qué exactamente mirar a Gray y 'Gray Junior' le quedaba prohibido.


	4. Happy es un troll

_**Descargo de responsabilidad: No me pertenecen ni los personajes ni la historia, la historia cuyo título original es Tales of Fairies le pertenece a**_ ** _ **RicardianScholar Clark-Weasley quién me permitió traducirla.**_**

 **Capítulo 4**

 **Happy es un troll**

 **Resumen:** En verdad pensé que esto era lo que Happy iba a decir en _ESA_ escena del episodio 179.

 **Parejas:** Natsu/Lucy implicado.

 **Idea para YouTube:** Otro tributo para Gray con la canción 'Leave Your Hat On' de Tom Jones. Porque toda canción que hable de desvestirse está hecha para Gray, y esta canción es aun más perfecta ahora que tenemos unos preciosos clips de él con el sombrero de Rufus puesto.

—¡¿De dónde sacaste eso?!

No pudo sino mirar estúpidamente la revista que Natsu estaba sosteniendo. Era una vieja edición y Lucy había estado encantada, en aquel entonces, de tomar parte en ella. Mirajane le había pedido que lo hiciera después de un día particularmente malo y había sido muy divertido en el momento. Aunque una semana después, cuando fue publicada, Lucy notó rápidamente que casi toda la población masculina de Magnolia consistía de un montón de pervertidos, y terminó escondiéndose en su apartamento por el resto del mes. Natsu no había mostrado ningún interés en el asunto, así que ¿por qué, _por qué_ , tendría una copia en este momento? Ya saben, siete años después de la sesión de fotos, en un laberinto dentro de una oscura y profunda cueva, donde podrían morir… era simple y sencillamente un lugar muy extraño al que llevar una revista.

—Oh —dijo Happy, con un brillo malévolo en sus ojos—, ¿no lo sabías Lucy?

—¿Saber qué? —preguntó Lucy.

Happy sonrió y Lucy tuvo una desagradable sensación de pavor. ¿Qué estaba planeando?

—Que Natsu ha tenido esa revista en su bolsillo desde que la compró.

—¡Pero esa revista es de hace siete años! —protestó Lucy.

—¡Aye! —asintió Happy con un aire conocedor—. Se la pasa mirándola con una expresión muy extraña en su cara, y a veces, _a veces_ , se pone a jugar consigo mismo mientras la mira.

 _— **¡LUCY KICK!**_

Yukino y Wendy observaron con horror como Natsu salió disparado por el laberinto y se estrelló, de cara, contra una pared particularmente rocosa y afilada. Lily meramente sacudió la cabeza al ver las travesuras de su gremio, deseando una vez más que Gajeel estuviera allí para que pudiera tener compañía más normal, mientras que Charle miró a Happy con disgusto por hacer un comentario con implicaciones tan vulgares en frente de Wendy. Natsu gimió desde el suelo y luchó por levantarse en sus manos y rodillas.

—¿No deberíamos ayudarlo? —preguntó Wendy.

Fue entonces que Yukino vio que Mira se había transformado en una de sus aterradoras armaduras demoniacas y su mano estaba brillando púrpura. Entre menos se diga de la expresión horriblemente maliciosa en su rostro, mejor. Lucy había sacado su látigo y lo estaba acariciando en una manera bastante amenazante…

—Creo que es más seguro que nos quedemos aquí —dijo Yukino.

—Buena elección —dijo Lily asintiendo.

—Increíble —murmuró Charle, aún disgustada.

Eventualmente, Mira y Lucy terminaron de descargar su ira sobre Natsu, quien ahora no era más que una pila de sangre, huesos y ropa. Lenta, muy lentamente, se las arregló para arrastrarse hacia Wendy para que lo sanara.

—¿Por qué, Happy? —graznó Natsu—. ¿Por qué mentiste?

—Eh. —Happy se encogió de hombros.— Estaba aburrido.


	5. Acaparando a Lucy

_**Descargo de responsabilidad: No me pertenecen ni los personajes ni la historia, la historia cuyo título original es Tales of Fairies le pertenece a**_ ** _ **RicardianScholar Clark-Weasley quién me permitió traducirla.**_**

 **Capítulo 5**

 **Acaparando a Lucy**

 **Resumen:** Basado en el cliché de fanfiction de casarse por conveniencia y después enamorarse. Pero en vez de ser en un mundo moderno con personajes un poco OOC, este se desarrolla en el mundo canon. Natsu quiere que Lucy sea solo suya.

 **Parejas:** Natsu/Lucy, un poco de Lisanna/Natsu implicado, Loke/Lucy, Gray/Juvia, Gajeel/Levy, Gray/Cana, amistad Juvia/Lucy, amistad Lucy/Cana, amistad Lucy/espíritus protectores, y ya dije que este es un fanfic Natsu/Lucy, ¿no?

 **Nota de la autora:** Este capítulo está dedicado a Tsubaki394 cuyos amables comentarios, apoyo y entretenidas conversaciones me han mantenido inspirada. ¡Muchas gracias! Espero que lo disfrutes.

Natsu supo dos cosas en el momento que sus ojos se posaron sobre Lucy Heartfilia.

La primera fue instinto, ella era su compañera de vida, su pareja. Eso era todo. Punto final. Sin peros. Simplemente lo sabía, desde la manera en que olía, a la manera en que hacía que su corazón diera vuelcos, y la manera en que le sonreía, esta era el alma gemela de la cual Igneel le había hablado.

La segunda era que esta mujer era preciosa.

Demasiado preciosa. No adorable como Levy, o en una manera aterradora como Erza o Evergreen, o preciosa pero sin clase como Cana, o incluso lo que sea que fuera Laki. Era material Mirajane. Digna de portada de revista, y eso significaba que todos los pervertidos del gremio (es decir, todos los chicos del gremio incluyendo al Abuelo y Gildarts) iban a estar tras ella al momento en que la llevara a casa.

Si quería conservar a su compañera, iba a tener que reclamarla de alguna manera que disuadiera a tipos como Gray y Loke.

Y fue por eso que, una vez estuvieron a una dsitancia segura de la guardia real, soltó su mano y balbuceó, estúpidamente aparte de todo: —Si quieres unirte a Fairy Tail, ¡primero tienes que casarte conmigo!

Lucy y Happy lo miraron cómicamente estupefactos. Sus mandíbulas al suelo, sus ojos desorbitados, y en unisonó chillaron: — **¡¿EH?! —** Él tuvo que resistir el impulso de reírse en sus caras.

Tenía la sensación de que si se reía ahora, Lucy no lo tomaría bien.

—¿Qué?… pero… tú… yo… ¡urgh! —Los tartamudeos de Lucy terminaron con un grito enfurecido, su rostro enrojeciendo.— ¿Siquiera tienes idea de lo que me estás pidiendo?

—…Sí.

—¡LUCY KICK!

—¡Uff! —Natsu logró interceptar el pie que iba dirigido a su cara, pero al hacerlo hizo que Lucy perdiera el equilibrio, y ambos cayeron al suelo.— ¡¿Por qué demonios fue eso?! —aulló. ¡Se sentía un poco herido por el hecho de que ella hubiera tratado de darle una maldita patada en la cara!

—¡No tendré nada que ver con tus planes pervertidos! —lloró Lucy mientras se retorcía debajo de él—. ¡Soy una buena chica!

—¡No quiero nada pervertido! —Natsu le espetó—. Solo quiero una esposa. Alguien que cocine, limpie, me acompañe en misiones, y me ayude a cuidar a Happy.

Y más, pero eso podía venir luego. Era un posesivo, y no muy inteligente, dragon slayer. No un acosador pervertido que se aprovechara de cualquier chica, sea como sea.

—¿Solo quieres jugar a la casita?

—¡No _jugar_! —replicó Natsu. Jugar a la casita era lo que hacía de niño con Lisanna, en la casita de paja que habían construido juntos, y eso no era lo que quería con Lucy—. Un matrimonio _real_. Tengo una casa que necesita limpieza...

—La subestimación del siglo —murmuró Happy.

Gee, gracias Happy. Como si él no contribuyera al desorden en la casa.

—...y me vendría bien alguien que pueda cocinar —continuó Natsu, ignorando a su amigo azul—. Y a Happy definitivamente le hace falta una madre.

—¡Aye! —añadió Happy en acuerdo.

Lucy se mordió el labio, y Natsu no pudo resisitirse a sonreír. Lo estaba considerando. ¡Lo sabía! —¿Y qué del _amor_? —le preguntó ella—. ¿Qué de tomarnos de las manos, compartir una cama, besarnos y hacer nuestros propios bebés? Todo eso también es real.

—Besarnos y hacer bebés puede esperar a que seamos mayores —decidió Natsu—. Ya nos hemos tomado de las manos, y es más barato tener una sola cama.

—Está bien.

—¿Qué?

—Está bien, me casaré contigo.

* * *

Fue una linda boda. No la boda de los sueños de Lucy, _oh ¡definitivamente no!_ Después de todo, ella había soñado con un hermoso vestido blanco, un novio que la dejara prendada, y montones de amigos (que aún no existían) a su lado mientras cementaba el mayor compromiso de su vida. Se suponía que su padre estuviera allí, entregándola, y entonces diciéndole, por primera vez en su vida, que estaba orgulloso de ella.

Nada de eso había sucedido y aun así al mirar al rostro sonriente, infantil de su novio, Lucy descubrió que no hacía falta.

Cualquier persona con un poco de sentido común pensaría que estaba loca por aceptar casarse con alguien solo para entrar a un gremio. La pensarían egoísta, y tendrían razón. Oh, tenía otras razones para casarse con este chico. No era solo por unirse a Fairy Tail (aunque eso era uno de sus mayores deseos junto con encontrar más llaves, escribir una novela exitosa, y ser libre de vivir su vida como quisiera). Era por salvaguardarse de su padre.

No había sabido nada de él en los últimos diez meses desde que había huido, pero no se sorprendería si un día la rastreaba y se la llevaba a la mansión.

Todo por entregarla a algún hombre como parte de un acuerdo de negocios. Si fuera por su padre, ya estaría casada. Así que, ¿qué mejor manera de arruinar sus planes para controlar su vida, aparte de ya estar casada?

Y Natsu no era tan malo. Era muy dulce. Le estaba ofreciendo un _hogar_ y una _familia_ , y eso era todo lo que ella podría desear en un matrimonio. Puede que fuera jugar a la casita, y puede que llegara a tener consecuencias más tarde, pero para ser honesta no creía que fuera peor que lo que su padre tenía planeado.

Se tardaron un tiempo en encontrar unos testigos, un par de anillos baratos, y un sacerdote dispuesto a hacer la ceremonia, pero fue una boda linda, rápida y bastante dulce.

Happy lloró. Lucy no lo conocía bien, pero no creía que llorara fácilmente, así que debía ser un lindo gesto.

Y cuando el sacerdote dijo: —Puede besar a la novia. —Natsu se había inclinado tímidamente y le dio un beso húmedo en la mejilla.

Todavía estaba sonrojándose cuando, por fin, habían llegado a Fairy Tail un día más tarde (tomados de las manos durante todo el camino – Natsu insistió).

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del gremio, Natsu soltó su mano, abrió la puerta de una patada, y lo siguiente que supo Lucy fue que él había desaparecido en una pelea. Fue entonces que su vida pasó de ser extraña a una _maldita locura_.

Lucy no estaba segura de qué hacer. Un minuto había estado hablando con su heroína, Mirajane (¡sí, _esa_ Mirajane! Lucy estaba sorprendida cuando no se desmayó de la alegría), y al siguiente la hermosa chica estaba inconsciente debajo una mesa, y un tipo desnudo había aparecido frente a ella.

—Discúlpeme, señorita —prácticamente ronroneó el tipo desnudo, y guau tenía una voz preciosa que encajaba con su rostro apuesto y cuerpo perfectamente cincelado (¿ _siquiera era real_?)—, ¿podría prestarme su ropa interior?

Lucy gritó, y habría golpeado al pervertido si Natsu no lo hubiera hecho primero.

—¡Manos lejos de mi esposa! —rugió él.

Y fue entonces que el gremio quedó en silencio por primera vez desde que Lucy llegó. Un silencio mortal. Un silencio _peligroso_. De hecho, Lucy empezó a temer que el mundo estuviera acabando, porque tenía la fuerte sospecha de que no era natural que Fairy Tail estuviera tan silencioso. El tipo desnudo parecía haberse petrificado de la sorpresa, al igual que los otros miembros del gremio, la mujer alcohólica escupió su cerveza, el hombre de cabello castaño se ahogó con su cigarrillo, y un viejo bajito cayó desmayado del balcón.

Lucy retuvo la respiración mientras esperaba algún tipo de reacción. _¡Oh Dios!_ ¿Y si no les agradaba? ¿Y si no obtenía su aprobación? ¿Y si decidían que ella no era lo bastante buena no solo para ser la esposa de Natsu, sino también para ser miembro de Fairy Tail? Iba a terminar sola y humillada, ¿no? _¡¿No?!_

 **—¡¿QUÉ?!**

(En un lugar muy, muy, lejano Gildarts se sobresaltó. Por un momento estuvo seguro de que acababa de escuchar a sus mocosos favoritos gritar.)

—¿E-Esposa? —tartamudeó el tipo desnudo.

—¡Sí, cerebro de paleta! —espetó Natsu—. Mi esposa. No tuya. Así que mantén tu pervertido, desnudo cuerpo lejos de ella.

—¡No estaría desnudo si no te hubieras robado mis calzoncillos, imbécil flamita!

 _—¿Qué dijiste?_

Natsu y el tipo desnudo empezaron a pelear de nuevo, y muchas personas empezaron a hablar en susurros mientras miraban a Lucy (lo cual la estaba poniendo un poco nerviosa), Mirajane corrió a hacer unas llamadas (algo sobre tener que contarle a Erza), y el viejo diminuto se recuperó y empezó a examinarla.

—Erm. —Ella se sonrojó bajo su intensa mirada.— Hola.

—Eh —se rio él entre dientes—, qué linda. Dime, ¿cómo conociste a nuestro muchacho, Natsu? ¿Y qué hizo que aceptaras casarte con él?

Ella murmuró una explicación que lo hizo reír, felicitar a Natsu, y darle a ella unas palmaditas en el trasero.

—¡Oye, abuelo! —ladró Natsu—. ¡No le pongas tus pervertidas manos encima!

—Natsu se casó con ella —se lamentó un chico pelirrojo (que más tarde reconoció como Loke, quien había estado en su lista de novios potenciales)—, ¡qué desperdicio de tal belleza!

A pesar de lo abrumador de la situación, Lucy no pudo contener su sonrisa. Realmente iba a gustarle Fairy Tail.

(Y cuando Natsu pone un brazo sobre sus hombros, arruga la nariz al ver el color que había elegido para su marca, y Happy le dice que es rara, sabe que definitivamente hizo la elección correcta. Sin importar qué sucediera luego.)

* * *

Macao apenas había tenido unos segundos para recuperarse cuando Natsu le dio un puñetazo. Un puñetazo muy duro, en la cara, que posiblemente le haya roto la mandíbula. —¡Ay! ¿Qué demonios, Natsu? —gimió mientras se frotaba la cara.

—Eso —gruñó Natsu, emitiendo un aura oscura y aterradora que Macao solo había visto antes en Erza—, fue por secuestrar a mi esposa, ¡mono pervertido!

—Oh, Natsu —suspiró una bonita rubia—. Si te la pasas golpeando chicos por coquetear conmigo, no quedarán muchos en un futuro.

—Guau —dijo Happy—. Sí que tienes un gran ego, Lucy.

—¿Qué dijiste? —gruñó Lucy.

— _¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!_ ¡Natsu, Lucy quiere devorarme vivo!

Macao vio a la hermosa muchacha rubia perseguir al tonto gato azul. —Sí sabes —le dijo al niño que siempre había considerado su estudiante—, que una esposa no es un tipo de comida, ¿verdad?

Natsu lo miró como si fuera estúpido. Lo cual, por cierto, era increíblemente insultante. —Sí —le dijo lentamente.

—Entonces, ¿cómo _demonios_ te conseguiste a una chica así?

* * *

Estar casada con Natsu no era tan malo.

De hecho, después de los primeros días (que habían sido un infierno en esa repugnante pocilga que Natsu llamaba hogar), Lucy, Natsu, y Happy habían establecido una rutina. Iban a misiones, ganaban dinero, pasaban días renovando la casa mientras que Lucy limpiaba, y Happy comía pescado. Iban a más misiones, arreglaban la casa, vivían en armonía… bueno, algo así.

Para empezar, Natsu tenía la terrible costumbre de entrar al baño mientras ella se estaba bañando. Esto a menudo terminaba en una patada tan fuerte que lo mandaba volando por encima del bosque de vuelta al pueblo.

A Happy a veces le gustaba hacer comentarios groseros, observaciones incómodas, o simplemente molestar a Lucy en general. Ella aprendió a capturarlo rápidamente, así podía darle una violenta lección que lo dejaba callado por días. Luego empezaba de nuevo… _urgh_.

Entonces todos en el gremio decidieron ponerse la tarea de invadir su casa y espiarlos. Gray a menudo se iba tras recibir una paliza, no de Natsu (aunque él ciertamente colaboró con unos cuantos puñetazos), sino de Lucy, quien le había prohibido desnudarse en su casa. También estaba Erza, que se comía toda la comida dulce, hurgaba en su cajón de ropa interior (con las mejillas tan rojas como su cabello), y hacía preguntas muy personales mientras le daba palizas al pobre esposo de Lucy, quien en realidad probablemente se merecía algunas de las palizas. Y muchos otros miembros tendían a asomarse por ahí y echar un vistazo. Era como si estuvieran tratando de atrapar a Lucy y Natsu haciendo algo raro, y eso hacía que Lucy se sintiera muy, muy incómoda.

Y eso sin mencionar cómo eran las misiones. Usualmente salían bien, a pesar del hecho de que Natsu ocasionalmente era demasiado sobre protector al punto en que hacía que Lucy se sintiera un poco sofocada, y de siempre tener que lidiar con su debilidad al transporte. Pero un par de ellas fueron increíblemente peligrosas, como el viajecito ilegal que hicieron cuando Natsu tomó intencionalmente una misión clase-S con una llave del zodiaco como recompensa para poder persuadirla a ir (y la chantajeó usando sus votos; "Vamos Luce, prometiste honrarme y obedecerme, y tú misma dijiste que una maga de espíritus celestiales nunca rompe su palabra."). Casi mueren, pasan por un montón de situaciones incómodas, y siempre tienen que escapar de alguien. Era _agotador_.

Pero en general era maravilloso. Lucy despertaba en una cama cálida, envuelta en los brazos de Natsu, y con Happy usualmente acurrucado en el pequeño espacio que quedaba entre ellos. A menudo se quedaban en la cama, acurrucados, por lo menos una buena hora mientras trataban de despertar y levantarse, entonces se ponían a trabajar en la casa, o iban al gremio para limosnear un desayuno (el problema de estar en la quiebra la mayoría del tiempo) y elegir un trabajo. Si no estaban en una misión, pasaban varias horas en el gremio; Natsu peleando, Lucy chismoseando, o escribiendo, o leyendo, mientras que Happy le causaba problemas a todos los demás. Y luego volvían a casa, ella preparaba la cena, lo cual a menudo le era agradecido con besos en la mejilla (Happy se negaba a besar a Natsu, pero no tenía ningún problema con frotar su nariz contra la mejilla de Lucy cuando ella servía pescado para la cena), y entonces entrenaban, o se relajaban, o jugaban, antes de que el cansancio los dominaba, y pronto se acurrucaban de nuevo en la cama, Lucy abrazada, cálida y segura, sintiéndose demasiado amada para su propio bien, y Happy aplastado en el medio, ronroneando.

Era perfecto.

Lástima que su padre lo arruinó.

* * *

Lucy quería terminar con esto tan rápido como fuera posible.

Los últimos días habían sido un infierno. Primero, el gremio había sido destruido, entonces Levy y sus amigos fueron brutalmente atacados, y luego Lucy había sido secuestrada por la gente que había hecho esas terribles cosas. Fue entonces que descubrió que todo ese caos, la destrucción de su hogar, y el sufrimiento de sus amigos, habían sido por su culpa. Su padre quería que volviera a casa. Se tardó un poco más de un año en recordarla, pero ahora había arruinado la vida que Lucy construyó.

Cualquier persona normal podría perdonarla entonces, por saltar de una torre para escapar de un hombre así (y del bicho raro que había contratado), pero Natsu nunca había sido una persona normal, y había estado furioso con ella por ser tan imprudente.

Happy había llorado, lo cual la hizo sentir aun peor.

Aunque no había tenido mucho tiempo para sentirse culpable cuando fue secuestrada por su propio gremio (¡nunca más iba a confiar en Mira!), y luego atacada, y secuestrada nuevamente por Phantom Lord (se estaba convirtiendo en un incómodo hábito que no le gustaba para nada), y recibió una paliza brutal, solo para que el patán pudiera pelear con su esposo, y entonces, cuando por fin todo había terminado, el consejo la interrogó hasta que sintió ganas de llorar del agotamiento.

Después de deambular un rato por la casa que Natsu, Happy, y ella habían construido juntos, y escribirle una larga carta a su madre, Lucy decidió que tenía que confrontar a su padre y decirle de una vez por todas que la dejara a ella y a su familia en paz.

Se escabulló a la estación de trenes a la medianoche (porque sabía que de lo contrario Natsu nunca la dejaría irse) después de presionar un beso contra la cálida frente de su esposo (¡solo por suerte! No piensen en cosas raras, ¡pervertidos!), y emprendió el largo viaje hacia la mansión Heartfilia.

Para cuando llegó estaba tan cansada que no protestó cuando la arrastraron adentro, la metieron en una bañera y la vistieron con uno de sus vestidos más horriblemente adornados.

Finalmente, la llevaron al estudio de su padre. Ahí estaba ante ella; tan frío, distante e intimidante como siempre. —Veo que por fin has vuelto a casa —dijo cortamente.

—Sí.

—Espero que hayas aprendido tu lección.

—Sí —dijo ella—, nunca debí haberme marchado sin decírtelo.

—Muy bien —asintió él—. Me alegro de que reconozcas tu necedad. Ahora, te llamé por un asunto muy importante. Te he arreglado un compromiso matrimonial con el Duque...

—Parece que me malentiendes, padre —lo interrumpió—. No dije que _lo que hice_ haya sido una necedad. Meramente que debería haberte dicho que me iba. Volví aquí solo para disculparme por no decirte, y también para contarte algunas otras cosas, además —respiró profundo y pensó en Natsu, en su valentía y amabilidad, y sonrió—, no puedo casarme con ese hombre.

—Lo harás porque yo lo digo —espetó su padre—, y porque es tu deber como heredera de los Heartfilia. Te casarás con ese hombre para darle unas conexiones muy necesarias a nuestra familia y entonces compartirás su lecho, y producirás un heredero para ambas familias.

A Lucy le dio un tic del enojo, pero permaneció tan calmada como su madre habría querido —No pareces entender, padre —dijo fríamente—. No dije que _no lo haría_ , sino que _no puedo. —_ Ella levantó una mano, mostrando un barato anillo de bodas situado orgullosamente en su dedo anular.— Ya estoy casada, y mi esposo es del tipo celoso.

—Tú… —Su padre se quedó sin palabras. Entonces en un breve momento su rostro pasó de sorprendido a furioso.— _¿Cómo te atreves? —_ siseó—. ¿Te atreves a ser tan desagradecida que no solo huyes sino que también arrojas a la basura todo oportunidad de tener una buena vida sin ninguna consideración por otros?

—No he arrojado a la basura ninguna oportunidad de tener una buena vida —dijo Lucy serenamente—. He tomado todas las oportunidades que el destino me ha brindado. Ahora soy una maga de Fairy Tail. Tengo un hogar, tengo un amoroso esposo, y lo más importante, tengo la familia que nunca me diste. Nunca había sido más feliz. —Entonces entrecerró los ojos mirándolo.— Además, ambos sabemos que cuando dices 'por otros' solo te refieres a ti.

—¿Crees que estás a salvo por estar casada? —gruñó su padre—. ¿Crees que no usaré todos mis recursos para arruinar a tu esposo y tu gremio?

Fue entonces que Lucy perdió la paciencia y se arrancó el horrible vestido que llevaba puesto. —Ya no soy 'Lucky' Lucy Heartfilia. Soy Lucy Dragneel de Fairy Tail, y no hay nada que no esté dispuesta a hacer para proteger a mi gremio —declaró apasionadamente—. Hazles daño y te lo devolveré multiplicado. Adiós, padre. No volveremos a vernos.

Y con eso se marchó orgullosamente, espalda recta y frente en alto. Entonces, por supuesto, volvió a su antigua habitación para cambiarse de ropa, y fue a presentar sus respetos en la tumba de su madre.

Estaba ahí cuando escuchó a Natsu.

—¡LUCY!

Se volvió para ver a Natsu y a Happy corriendo hacia ella (bueno, Happy estaba volando). Parpadeó y se frotó los ojos al notar que Natsu estaba llorando, Natsu solo había llorado una vez frente a ella, y fue cuando le había contado sobre la muerte de Lisanna, su amiga de infancia; Lucy pensó que nunca volvería a verlo llorar. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Happy se abrazó a su pecho y casi la deja sin aire, y Natsu la agarró y la aplastó contra su pecho, y definitivamente la dejó sin aire (Happy se sofocó un poco).

—Sé que soy basura como esposo, y que te sientes culpable por lo del gremio, ¡pero por favor no te vayas! —gritó Natsu directamente en su oído. Ay… eso iba a dejar daños por unos días—. ¡Haré _lo que sea_! Lavaré mi ropa, limpiaré mi desorden, haré la cena más a menudo, incluso elegiré un trabajo fácil la próxima vez que necesitemos dinero, ¡pero por favor no me dejes!

—Natsu, Natsu, cálmate. —Ella trató de apartarse pero él solo la apretó con más fuerza.— No voy a dejarte.

— _¡¿No?!_

—¡Por supuesto que no! —respondió indignadamente—. Soy una maga de espíritus celestiales y nunca rompo mi palabra, ¿lo recuerdas? Juré quedarme contigo hasta que la muerte nos separe. No puedes deshacerte de mí tan fácilmente.

Natsu se desplomó en alivio, y de repente era el turno de Lucy para envolverlo en sus brazos y sostenerlo en pie.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te fuiste?

—Tenía que confrontar a mi padre.

— _¿Sola?_

—Era algo que tenía que hacer.

Cualquier otro chico podría haber cuestionado eso, discutido contra su lógica y haberla hecho sentir culpable por asustarlo. Sin embargo, Natsu nunca había sido como cualquier otro chico, y él solo asintió comprensivamente, y se apartó para tomarla de la mano.

—Volvamos a casa.

Ella le sonrió. —Sí.

—Vas a hacer pescado, ¿cierto? —preguntó Happy, flotando a su lado—. Porque fuiste cruel, haciéndonos creer que nos dejabas y todo, y luego trataste de matarme. Creo que merezco muchos, muchos pescados.

—Cenaremos pescado —lo complació Lucy.

—¡YAY!

Lucy pronto terminó teniendo que ceder a todos y cada uno de los caprichos de Natsu y Happy esa noche como castigo por asustarlos.

Así que, obviamente, antes de que terminara la noche perdió la paciencia y los sacó volando por la ventana de una patada.

(Pero no dijo absolutamente nada cuando al volver se arrastraron a la cama y estuvieron un poco más pegajosos de lo usual.)

* * *

Cuando Loke se convirtió en uno de los espíritus de Lucy, las cosas se pusieron un poco caóticas. Natsu estaba allí, fulminando con la mirada al pelirrojo que había esperado poder mantener lejos de Lucy, no enlazado a ella en una manera que él nunca podría entender, mientras que el espíritu de Leo lo miraba de la misma forma.

—Erm… —murmuró Lucy, mirando a Natsu, y luego a Loke, lo cual no hizo sino empeorar el humor de Natsu. Ella debió haberse dado cuenta, porque inmediatamente se desplomó en una esquina, desanimada y confundida—. ¡No tengo idea de qué está pasando! —se quejó con Happy.

—Aye —Happy concordó—. Después de todo, no eres tan especial, Lucy.

 _—¡¿Qué dijiste, gato tonto?!_

—Como espíritu de Lucy, y líder del zodiaco, soy responsable por su bienestar —declaró Loke pomposamente—, y estoy aquí para decirte que no te apruebo.

—¡¿Por qué demonios debería importarme?! —ladró Natsu.

—Porque puedo hacerte la vida miserable.

—¡Puedes intentarlo!

—Qué poco refinado —se mofó Loke—. Lucy, amor mío, si alguna vez te aburres de jugar a la casita con este mocoso, estoy siempre a tu servicio para satisfacerte en _todo deseo_ que puedas tener. —Para este punto, Loke había dejado de lado el acto del guardián protector para actuar como el coqueto que realmente era. Lucy estaba segura de que hacía esto más que nada para molestar a Natsu.

Y funcionó. En respuesta a tal propuesta, Natsu muy felizmente le rompió la nariz a Loke, y fue entonces que una verdadera pelea entre su espíritu león y su esposo dragón empezó.

Lucy dejó de perseguir a Happy para refugiarse detrás del sofá. Ella y Happy tenía una política de no interferir en las peleas de Natsu a menos que necesitara ayuda o las cosas se salieran de control.

Uno de los dos imbéciles rompió su lámpara nueva, y toda esperanza de no intervenir fue arrojada por la ventana.

—¡FUERA DE MI CASA, IDIOTAS! —gritó. Cuando pareció que iban a protestar, Natsu incluso abrió la boca y empezó a gimotear, ella les dio su mirada más letal—. **¡AHORA! —** gruñó ferozmente.

—¡A-Aye!

* * *

Después de lo que pasó en la Torre del Cielo, Juvia finalmente se unió a Fairy Tail. _¡Gracias a Dios!_ Lucy sinceramente esperaba que ella dejara de acosar al equipo cuando salían en misiones. Aunque la verdad no tenía muchas esperanzas, Juvia estaba obsesionada con Gray a un nivel perturbador. La maga de agua también había decidido, por razones desconocidas para Lucy, que ella era su única amiga en Fairy Tail. O al menos, su única amiga entre las chicas.

—¡Dragneel-san! —lloró Juvia abrazando a Lucy. Desde el momento en que se enteró de que estaba casada siempre había llamado a Lucy por su apellido. A Lucy le gustaría decir que era por respeto, pero esa sería una gran mentira y todos en el gremio lo sabían. Juvia la llamaba por su apellido de casada como un recordatorio a Gray de que Lucy no estaba disponible. Dios sabrá por qué Juvia pensaría que eso le importaba a Gray, pero bueno, Juvia podría tener hábitos mucho peores. Como secuestrar a Lucy reiteradamente—. ¡Juvia esperaba que Dragneel-san pudiera ayudarla a mudarse a los dormitorios de las chicas y a decorar su nueva habitación!

—Por supuesto —dijo Lucy tratando de escapar del abrazo asfixiante de Juvia—. Para eso son las amigas.

—¡Gracias, Dragneel-san! —aplaudió Juvia felizmente, dejando a Lucy libre para respirar—. Juvia es muy afortunada de tener a alguien tan buena como su única amiga.

—¿Ú-Única amiga? —preguntó Lucy, horrorizada—. ¿Los otros no han intentado hablar contigo?

—¡Oh, no! —Juvia sacudió la cabeza.— Todos en Fairy Tail han sido muy amables con Juvia, aun cuando Juvia no lo merece, y Gajeel-kun es amigo de Juvia, o algo así, pero Dragneel-san es la única amiga mujer de Juvia, y siempre será la única amiga mujer de Juvia.

—¡No digas eso! —regañó Lucy a la maga de agua—. Estoy segura de que las demás serán tus amigas una vez que las conozcas mejor.

—Juvia no está diciendo nada malo —explicó Juvia pacientemente—. Juvia sabe que no se hará amiga de las otras porque Juvia no quiere amistarse con potenciales rivales en el amor. —Al decir esto sus ojos tomaron un brillo maniaco.

Lucy sudó nerviosamente y terminó pasando el resto de la tarde tratando de convencer a Juvia de que la mayoría de chicas no estaban interesadas en Gray.

Afortunadamente, tuvo todo el apoyo de Mirajane, Erza, Levy, Laki, y Bisca, que defendieron con vigor su falta de interés en el exhibicionista.

Desafortunadamente, todos sus argumentos se hicieron inválidos cuando Cana, borracha, decidió que ese era el momento perfecto para explorar con su lengua la garganta de Gray.

* * *

—Oye, Natsu, mira esto.

Lucy sostuvo un volante frente a la cara de Natsu. Él agarró la muñeca de su esposa firmemente para poder alejar el papel y leerlo. Después de unos momentos (Lucy estaba impacientándose, Natsu notó, estaba dando golpecitos al suelo con un pie, y su mano libre estaba descansando en su cadera), se las arregló para leer el volante, y frunció el ceño. —¿Para qué necesitas entrar a un concurso de belleza?

—Bueno, el dinero sería...

—¿Para qué necesitamos el dinero? —demandó saber Natsu—. Ya terminamos la casa. —Bueno, no estaba completamente amoblada pero tenían las dos habitaciones, cocina, y baño decente que Lucy quería. No que usaran la segunda habitación a menudo, Happy prefería acurrucarse en medio de Natsu y Lucy, pero Lucy insistió en que algún día Happy querría su propio cuarto. Dios sabrá por qué.— Tenemos suficiente para la comida de este mes, y si necesitamos algo más, fácilmente podemos tomar una misión. No entrar a un _concurso de belleza_. —Él escupió las últimas tres palabras. Se sentían repugnantes en su boca, como el peor fuego de la historia.

No quería que ella subiera a un escenario mientras hombres como Macao y Wakaba la devoraban con la mirada. Él ya había asistido a esas cosas antes, todos los pervertidos de Fairy Tail gritaban cosas vulgares, silbaban y hacían comentarios sugestivos. No iba a dejar que le hicieran eso a su esposa.

Lucy se sonrojó. —Solo pensé que podría ser divertido.

—Yo pienso que es una pérdida de tiempo —dijo Natsu, sacudiendo la cabeza—. ¿Por qué hacer un concurso que me diga algo que ya sé?

—Oh. —Lucy parecía molesta.— ¿Y qué es eso que ya sabes?

—Que tú eres la chica más bonita.

Salió como un murmullo, pero Lucy lo escuchó, y se ruborizó al tiempo que las mejillas de Natsu también enrojecían. Happy, en cambio, soltó una risita.

—Le gusssssstas —le dijo a la rubia, enrollando la lengua—. Aunque yo creo que se equivoca. ¡Es obvio que Mira es la más bonita!

—¡LUCY KICK!

A Natsu le complació decir que Lucy había obedecido sus deseos y decidió no entrar al concurso, en su lugar sentándose con él para apoyar a las otras, y estaba aun más complacido porque gracias a ello Lucy estuvo a salvo de Evergreen cuando la zorra decidió convertir en piedra a todas las concursantes.

Se sintió orgulloso cuando fue su esposa quien le pateó el trasero a Evergreen, con ayuda de Loke, quien la cegó y le dio a Lucy suficiente tiempo para atacarla con su látigo, y salvar a las chicas.

Estaba alardeando, a pesar del dolor, cuando él pateó el de Laxus (aunque admitía reluctantemente que había sido un esfuerzo conjunto, ¡y con Gajeel, de todas las personas!).

Pero para ser honesto, la mejor parte de su día fue cuando Lucy atendió sus heridas mientras lo regañaba. Sus grandes ojos marrones estaban solo sobre él, llenos de preocupación, y le sonrió como acusándolo de ser un idiota (algo que ella ciertamente no tenía problema en decirle), y a él le encantaba poder acaparar toda su atención.

Sonrió como un idiota durante todo el desfile y ninguna de las burlas de Happy lo pudo desanimar.

* * *

Desde que Loke se había reintegrado al mundo celestial, los espíritus de Lucy habían adoptado la costumbre de vocalizar la opinión que tenían de Natsu. La cual tendía a ser negativa a excepción de Virgo (quien fue la única que expresó indiferencia… y le dio a la pareja casada trajes que hacían juego, eso debía significar que estaba en el equipo Natsu), y sí, incluso Plue desaprobaba su matrimonio… de acuerdo a Happy. Tal vez no debería tomarse esa muy en serio, viendo que Happy podía ser un poco bromista.

Estos tres nuevos espíritus no fueron diferentes.

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo con Acuario —dijo Escorpio mientras miraba a Natsu desdeñosamente—. No eres digno de Lucy.

El ojo de Natsu adquirió un tic enojado.

—Ya que no podemos transformarnos en ti, no podemos ver qué estás pensando —dijo Géminis en el cuerpo de Lucy. No eran una copia exacta cuando la imitaban. Algo en los ojos era diferente, y tampoco olían como ella—. Por lo tanto, no podemos confiarte a Lucy.

Ahora su cuerpo estaba temblando junto con su ojo.

—Perdón —chilló Aries —. No pareces una mala persona, pero Leo-niisan dice que eres indigno, poco confiable, demasiado violento y demasiado ruidoso para ella. ¡Perdón! Pero la verdad tengo que decir que concuerdo… ¡Perdón!

Fue entonces que explotó.

—¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?! ¡¿CÓMO QUE NO SOY _DIGNO_?!

* * *

Gajeel estaba deprimido… bueno, en realidad nadie se dio cuenta porque siempre lo estaba, pero se había vuelto más evidente cuando empezó a volver al gremio cubierto en arañazos. Desde la llegada de Wendy había estado aun más malhumorado, y todo porque él no tenía un gato.

¿Por qué Salamander y la niñita tenían gatos pero _él no_? ¡No era _justo_! Para empeorar las cosas, Salamander incluso tenía esposa. Y eso que era un _maldito imbécil_ , ¡¿cómo podía ser posible?!

Determinado a no ser enteramente excluido, Gajeel decidió arriesgarse y pedirle a su compañera que se casara con él antes de que la niñita súbitamente se consiguiera esposo, y él se convirtiera en el único dragon slayer del gremio que no tuviera un gato o cónyuge.

—¡Oye, Enana! —gritó desde el otro lado del gremio—. Cásate conmigo.

Los dos secuaces de la Enana gritaron y lloraron. Otros jadearon y hablaron en murmullos, mientras que Mirajane y la esposa de Salamander ambas se golpearon con la frente con una mano.

Gajeel sonrió arrogantemente mientras esperaba una respuesta.

La respuesta no fue la que se había esperado… ni la que quería.

—¡LEVY KICK!

 _¡Maldita esposa de Salamander!_ Maldijo mientras atravesaba el techo del gremio, ¡preciso _tenía_ que haberle enseñado a la Enana ese ataque en particular!

* * *

—¡¿Te casaste?! ¡¿Y no con Lisanna?!

Natsu parpadeó, mirando a su mentor. Gildarts había regresado recientemente de su misión de tres años, malherido y agotado, pero Natsu estaba decidido a presentarle a Lucy. Justo como estaba decidido a presentársela a Igneel cuando finalmente encontrara a la bastarda lagartija.

—¿Por qué me casaría con Lisanna? —preguntó Natsu confundido.

—Bueno, es solo que ustedes dos eran taaaaaaaan lindos de niños —dijo Gildarts—, con eso de jugar a la casita y que la rescataras, y todo.

—Lisanna era como mi hermana. —Natsu arrugó la nariz.— Lucy es mi esposa.

—¿Natsu? —lo llamó Lucy, asomándose por la puerta de la casa de Gildarts—. ¿Ya puedo entrar? Está empezando a llover.

—Sí, claro. —Lucy entró y Natsu felizmente envolvió un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.— Gildarts, ella es mi esposa, Lucy. Luce, él es Gildarts.

—Guau. Hola, preciosa —dijo Gildarts mientras besaba la mano de Lucy, sus ojos pegados al pecho de Lucy, a la furia de Natsu—. Ya veo porque te casaste con ella en vez de Lisanna. Para ser sincero a mí también me gustaría un par así.

—¡Oye! —Natsu le dio un puñetazo a Gildarts. Desafortunadamente no le rompió nada.— ¡Cuidado con dónde miras, viejo pervertido!

* * *

Lucy no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal cuando Lisanna volvió.

Claro, Natsu no tenía sentimientos románticos por la bonita maga de transformación, pero eso no significaba que ella no tuviera sentimientos por él. Después de todo, le había propuesto matrimonio ¡Por el amor de Dios!

Fue entonces que ella, con un gemido resignado, se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado de él. En algún momento en el período desde que él había demandado que se casaran hasta ahora, cuando ella estaba tratando de celebrar el regreso de Lisanna junto con el gremio, Lucy se había enamorado perdidamente de él. ¿Cómo es que no lo había notado hasta ahora? Después de todo, llevaba un tiempo sintiéndose nerviosa a su alrededor. Los sonrojos cuando él estaba sin camisa, la frecuencia con la que lo tomaba de la mano, los abrazos, los besos que eran cada vez más normales (solo besos castos en la frente, o la mejilla, y una vez accidentalmente en los labios _-¡culpa de Happy!_ ), ¡incluso se había imaginado cómo serían sus hijos en algún punto antes del incidente de Nirvana!

Ella observó, cuidadosamente, no solo para que no la descubrieran mirando, sino también para no parecer celosa. No quería que nadie se burlara… ¡porque definitivamente lo harían! En especial Natsu, o Gray, o Mira, o Gajeel, o Happy de seguro.

Lisanna miró en su dirección, y sonrió. Lucy apartó la mirada rápidamente, y maldijo en voz baja. Mierda, ella no quería parecer una acosadora. —¡Hola! —dijo Lisanna dulcemente, apareciendo de la nada. Y puede que Lucy hubiera gritado y caído de su asiento del susto—. ¿Estás bien?

—S-Sí —chilló Lucy y tartamudeó al mismo tiempo—, estoy bien, ¿y tú?

—Bien —se rio Lisanna—. Perdón. Es solo que… eres muy diferente de la Lucy que conozco.

—No tan diferente —gruñó Natsu. Lucy puso los ojos en blanco mientras que Lisanna se volvió a reír. Natsu obviamente todavía resentía que Edo-Lucy, Lucy, y Géminis se hubieran confabulado para atormentarlo y tomarle el pelo hasta casi hacerlo llorar.

—Natsu, vete —ordenó Lisanna—, quiero conocer mejor a Lucy.

—Pero...

—¡Ahora!

—Pero...

—Natsu —espetó Lucy—, ¡vete!

Él obedeció pero no sin antes gruñir, hacer pucheros y arrastrar los pies. Lucy suspiró, sabiendo que tendría que compensárselo luego. Y entonces probablemente tendría que comprarle un montón de pescado a Happy.

—¿Sabes? —dijo Lisanna con esa sonrisa dulce suya—. En Edolas, Lucy se unió a Fairy Tail primero. —Lucy abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿ _Ella_ se unió a Fairy Tail primero? No podía ni imaginárselo. Principalmente porque Natsu se había unido cuando tenía unos once años, y a esa edad ella estaba tratando de aprender magia y obedecer los deseos de su padre para ser la hija perfecta.— Y cuando llegó la hora de que Natsu se uniera, ella se negó a llevarlo al gremio hasta que le prometió ser suyo.

—¡¿En serio?!

—Sí —asintió Lisanna—, en ese entonces apenas tenían catorce, pero ella prácticamente lo hizo prometer que se casaría con ella cuando fueran mayores, ¡y él cumplió su promesa!

—Qué… mm... ¿Romántico?

—¡¿Verdad que sí?! —chilló Lisanna, y Lucy repentinamente vio en ella un gran parecido a Mira. Al parecer todos los Strauss tenían una racha romántica—. Desafortunadamente su boda fue muy apresurada, con eso de Knightwalker cazándonos, pero aun así fue linda. ¿Cómo fue tu boda?

—Mm, fue… linda —concluyó Lucy, a la decepción de Lisanna—. Simple y dulce, y… ¡no estábamos enamorados cuando nos casamos! —confesó rápidamente en voz baja.

—Pero ahora sí, ¿cierto? —El sonrojo de Lucy fue suficiente respuesta, y Lisanna le dio una sonrisa radiante.— Tal vez un día puedan renovar sus votos, ¿no?

—Tal vez —concordó Lucy.

—Y puedo ser una dama de honor, ¿cierto?

Bueno… al menos ahora Lucy sabía que no tenía razón para estar celosa.

* * *

Lucy estaba orgullosa de que su esposo hubiera sido nominado para ser Clase-S, en serio, lo estaba, pero se sentía un poco dolida por el hecho de que hubiera elegido a Happy como su compañero para el examen. No podía evitar sentirse un poco excluida. Todos los hermanos Strauss iban, Juvia iba, Levy iba, Erza y Gray iban, _¡incluso uno de sus espíritus iba como compañero de alguien!_ Entonces encontró a Cana, inconsciente, ebria, y congelándose, y ella le contó a Lucy sus secretos y la razón por la que estaba pensando dejar Fairy Tail, y de repente, Lucy se ofreció para ayudarla. Quería ayudarla… y en serio no quería quedarse sola en su casa. Había visto varios Vulcan en el bosque y realmente no quería probar su suerte sin Natsu.

Natsu había estado tan ocupado entrenando con Happy (o siendo torturado por Happy, Lucy no había decidido cuál era el más preciso) que no se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba entrenando con Cana, y empacando. Así que cuando ella llegó con maleta en mano al muelle, Natsu estaba un poco confundido.

—Luce, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —le preguntó—. No olvidé nada, ¿verdad?

—Aparte de despedirte, no —dijo Lucy fríamente.

Estaba un poco ofendida de que él se hubiera marchado mientras estaba dormida. Si ella no fuera a ir, lo habría hecho dormir en esa estúpida hamaca que todavía tenía por ahí como castigo. —Oh, perdón. —De repente se inclinó a su altura y la besó en la esquina de los labios.— Deséame suerte, ¿sí? —pidió con inocencia infantil.

—Lo lamento, pero no puedo —dijo mientras trataba de deshacerse de su sonrojo—. Iría en contra de las probabilidades de mi compañera en el examen.

Él parpadeó. —Espera… _¿Qué?_

Cana eligió ese momento para envolver sus brazos alrededor de Lucy. —Ahora es mía, Dragneel —se burló, guiñando un ojo—, y creo que probaremos ser el mejor equipo.

Natsu parecía estar a punto de estallar… y luego lo hizo. Con el rostro rojo brillante, dedo señalando a Cana, y literalmente echando humo, Natsu rugió: —¡NO PONDRÁS A MI ESPOSA EN PELIGRO! ¡VE A ELEGIR A OTRO COMPAÑERO!

—Natsu — advirtió Happy—, es demasiado tarde, vamos a abordar en cualquier minuto.

—¿Crees que Cana y yo no podemos arreglárnoslas solas? —gruñó Lucy furiosamente, encandecida por la parte de 'mi esposa en peligro'. ¿Pensaba que era una debilucha que no podía defenderse sola? Sí, había sido secuestrada, saltó de una torre, y ocasionalmente el chico malo la abrumaba, pero eso no significaba que ella _siempre_ necesitara rescate—. Bueno, ¡te equivocas! Apuesto que Cana y yo te patearemos el trasero en estos exámenes, y estarás suplicando que te perdone."

—Bueno, apuesto que no solo derrotaré a todos en este examen, ¡sino que también tendré que salvar tu trasero! —espetó Natsu.

—¡¿Ah, sí?! —Lucy echó chispas.— Bueno, en ese caso, si estoy en lo cierto, tendrás que hacer todas las tareas domésticas de la casa por un mes.

—Y cuando yo gane —dijo Natsu arrogantemente—, tendrás que hacernos a Happy y a mí un banquete de trece platos y servirlo en tu uniforme de sirvienta.

—¡Bien!

—¡Bien!

Se dieron la espalda y se cruzaron de brazos mientras que Happy flotaba en medio, abatido. —Oigan, tortolitos —gritó Gray—. Dejen de pelear y súbanse al bote antes de que nos vayamos y los dejemos aquí.

—¡GRAY! —todos gritaron—. ¡TU ROPA!

* * *

Cuando Natsu se enteró de que Lucy y Cana habían derrotado a Bickslow y Freed, tuvo el mal presentimiento de que perdería la apuesta. Estaban felices, entusiasmadas por la siguiente batalla, y en el caso de Lucy muy satisfecha. Mientras que él estaba desanimado por su confrontación con Gildarts. Ya no estaba tan seguro de siquiera poder pasar esto.

Y entonces los mandaron a encontrar una tumba. —¡Oye, Abuelo! ¡Al menos danos una pista! —gritó.

—Ya lo hice cuando les di el acertijo, Natsu —dijo el Abuelo exasperado.

 _—¡¿Cuándo demonios nos diste un acertijo?!_

—¡Estaba en mis instrucciones! —espetó el Abuelo—. ¡Si quieres ser un mago Clase-S, tienes que aprender a escuchar!

 _—¡¿Qué demonios?! —_ Natsu se agarró el cabello en frustración.— ¿Qué acertijo? ¡Esto no tiene sentido!

—Algo me dice que Lucy va a ganar —suspiró Happy tristemente—. Aunque es realmente torpe y vanidosa, no hay duda de que es más inteligente que tú, Natsu.

—Aye —coincidió Natsu, ahora sintiéndose realmente decaído.

 _¡Maldición!_

* * *

Natsu se sentía inútil.

Peor que inútil, se sentía como la basura que los espíritus de Lucy le decían que era. No había nada que pudiera hacer. No había palabras mágicas, gestos, tontas payasadas, o… bueno, algo, que pudiera hacer que Lucy volviera a sonreír.

Habían sobrevivido a una guerra con otro gremio y a un ataque dragón, y Natsu incluso sobrevivió al encuentro con un lunático que tenía magia de muerte, y no se le podía llamar nada menos que un milagro… pero todos sufrieron. El gremio sufrió. Habían desaparecido por siete años, y sus amigos sufrieron. Y ahora, Lucy estaba sufriendo… porque su padre había muerto, esperándola, y no había nada que pudiera decir para animarla.

¿Qué lo animaría si se enterara de que Igneel murió esperándolo? Nada.

Él se quedó ahí parado mientras Lucy ponía flores en las tumbas de sus padres. Simplemente esperando a que ella dijera algo. Que dijera cualquier cosa.

Finalmente lo hizo, después de lo que parecieron horas de silencio, el sol se estaba poniendo, y una brisa fría estaba empezando a correr por el aire. —Me arrepiento de no haberme reconciliado con mi padre —susurró ella—, y también me arrepiento de otra cosa. —Ella se volvió para mirarlo. Él sintió que se le caía el alma a los pies. Peor que cuando se mareaba en el tren.

—Luce…

Por favor no lo hagas, quería decir, no deberías tener que arrepentirte de _nosotros_. Pero ¿cómo podría? Cuando se casaron no por amor, sino porque… bueno, porque él era un bastardo codicioso y egoísta.

Ella se acercó más a él y presionó una mano contra su mejilla. Él presionó su rostro contra su palma, y agarró su muñeca como si fuera su línea de vida. —Me arrepiento… —titubeó, entonces se empinó y lo besó en los labios—. Me arrepiento de no hacer esto antes. Me arrepiento de no haberte dicho que te amo. Natsu, íbamos a morir en esa isla, y en lo único que podía pensar era en todas las cosas que no hicimos.

Internamente, Natsu pensó que iba a caerse de rodillas y agradecerle a los dioses que Lucy no quería dejarlo. Sin embargo, externamente, solo la envolvió en sus brazos y enterró la cara en su cabello rubio. —Ya no hay por qué tener arrepentimientos —le dijo—. Tenemos toda nuestra vida para hacer todo lo que nos faltó antes.

Ella sonrió. —Te amo —dijo suavemente.

—Yo también te amo.

Se besaron otra vez, y otra, y otras más. Entonces se puso un poco demasiado apasionado para ser apropiado en público, y Happy decidió recordarles que todavía estaba allí. —¡¿En serio se están besando frente a gente muerta?! —gritó horrorizado—. Natsu, creo que Lucy te está contagiando su rareza.

* * *

Tuvieron más arrepentimientos.

Al principio no, Dios no, en un principio definitivamente no. Estaban viviendo sus vidas, estaban avergonzando a Happy con sus muestras de afecto, y estaban felices a pesar de que el gremio fuera una casucha, su casa hubiera sido saqueada, y les hiciera falta dinero.

Compitieron en los Juegos Mágicos, entonces Lucy fue capturada, y su versión del futuro apareció ante ellos, les advirtió sobre el horrible, apocalíptico futuro… y fue brutalmente asesinada.

Natsu no podía deshacerse de las memorias de su rostro pálido, su cuerpo temblando mientras su vida se drenaba, y sus últimas palabras, dirigidas a él: —Ojalá… hubieramos tenido… más días… juntos… protege el futuro.

Después de derrotar al asesino de su esposa, Rogue del futuro, y a los siete dragones, todos colapsaron aliviados, y Natsu de repente fue incapaz de levantarse, quedándose sentado sobre las ruinas con Lucy en su regazo.

—Tienes que soltarme en algún momento —dijo Lucy.

—Ahora no —murmuró él.

—Sí sabes que no pasará nada si me sueltas, ¿cierto?

Natsu resopló. —No me sorprendería que te tropezaras con algo, o que te secuestren de camino al hotel —le dijo. Ella trató de golpearlo en respuesta, pero él interceptó el golpe y la besó en el dorso de la mano—. Cásate conmigo.

—Ya lo hice. —Ella le recordó.

—Cásate conmigo, de nuevo —repitió—. Esta vez apropiadamente. Con todos nuestros amigos a nuestro alrededor.

—Acepto.

—¿Aceptas?

—¡Sí!

Happy tuvo que regañarlos por besarse en público otra vez. No les había importado, solo significaba que podían volver al cuarto de hotel, mientras todos salían a festejar, para tener su propia celebración.

La boda fue mucho después. Más que nada porque los chicos malos no los dejaban en paz por suficiente tiempo para planearla. Pero cuando el último villano fue derrotado, todos finalmente se recuperaron, y Magnolia fue reconstruida, tuvieron su boda.

Lucy pudo ponerse el vestido que siempre quiso, y tener una apropiada boda de iglesia, y todos, desde Fairy Tail hasta sus amigos en Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel, Sabertooth, y Quattro Cerberus llenaron los asientos.

El único problema fue elegir una madrina de bodas. Erza, Mirajane, Levy, Juvia, Lisanna, Cana, y Wendy, habían decidido que querían la posición. Wendy se rindió rápidamente, pero las otras literalmente lo batallaron por días (los hombres y Lucy habían decidido tomar misiones hasta que todo terminara). Solo lo resolvieron cuando Natsu eligió a Happy como padrino de bodas, por lo que Lucy dijo que lo justo sería que Charle fuera la madrina (—A menos que ustedes quieran emparejarse con Happy para el primer baile. —Lucy le arqueó una ceja a su grupo de amigas, que para entonces eran más huesos rotos que nada. —¡Dame suficiente alcohol y lo haré! —respondió Cana.)

Pero aquí estaba, diciéndole sus votos nuevamente al hombre del que estaba locamente enamorada, en el vestido blanco que siempre quiso y rodeada por sus seres queridos.

—Ahora los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia. —El Maestro terminó la ceremonia.— O si quieres yo lo hago, Lucy está...

—¡Maestro! —Mira lo fulminó con la mirada.

Lucy no les prestó mucha atención. Natsu le estaba dando el que quizás era el mejor beso de su vida (hasta el siguiente, y el siguiente, y luego el… ¡oh, ya se hacen una idea!), mientras que Happy se quejaba de que la gente no debería darles permiso para hacer cosas asquerosas.

Todos aclamaron y aplaudieron, y ellos se apartaron, sonriendo.

Esta era la boda que se suponía que tuvieran, pero ¿saben qué? Lucy no habría cambiado ni una sola de las cosas que llevaron a este día.


	6. Siempre perdiendo

_**Descargo de responsabilidad: No me pertenecen ni los personajes ni la historia, la historia cuyo título original es Tales of Fairies le pertenece a**_ ** _RicardianScholar Clark-Weasley quién me permitió traducirla._**

 **Capítulo 6**

 **Siempre perdiendo**

 **Resumen:** Happy no puede evitar pensar que Lucy siempre termina perdiendo. Lucy no está de acuerdo. Advertencias: Primer capítulo triste y spoilers del manga.

 **Parejas:** Amistad Happy/Lucy y Natsu/Lucy implicado.

 **Idea para YouTube:** Un tributo para Lucy, o Erza, o Cana, o Mirajane, o Juvia, o todas, con la canción 'My Skin' de Natalie Merchant.

—Lucy… ¿por qué te quedas en Fairy Tail?

Era la fiesta de celebración después de derrotar a esos horribles demonios, FACE, y ese feo cubo que en algún punto los había devorado a todos, y Happy había estado echándole un ojo a Lucy (por órdenes de Natsu) cuando soltó la pregunta.

 _¡No pudo evitarlo!_ Al mirar a Lucy todo lo que podía ver era su pálido y lloroso rostro, los numerosos vendajes que cubrían varias partes de su cuerpo, y la muy, _muy_ triste expresión en su rostro mientras sostenía gentilmente los pedazos de una llave rota, y simplemente tuvo que preguntárselo.

—¿Hmm? —Lucy lo miró con confusión.— ¿Por qué no lo haría?

—Es solo que… —Happy trató de buscar una manera amable de decirlo, pero no pudo. Así que lo dijo de todos modos en el tono menos ofensivo posible.— Lucy, tú siempre pierdes.

—¡Claro que no! —chilló Lucy indignadamente—. ¿¡Y cómo con que _siempre pierdo_?! —demandó saber. Happy podía sentir una Lucy Kick avecinándose, y decidió que era mejor alejarse un poco de ella. Por si acaso.

—¡No es un insulto! —protestó rápidamente—. ¡Por favor, no me hagas daño! —suplicó, realmente queriendo evitar más heridas—. Es que… Lucy, desde que te uniste a Fairy Tail la vida de todos ha mejorado, excepto la tuya.

Lucy frunció el ceño, todavía se veía confundida. Vaya, Lucy sí que estaba tonta hoy.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¡Piénsalo, Lucy! —espetó Happy, perdiendo la paciencia. No podía entender cómo ella podía ser tan ciega—. Gray por fin está en paz con la muerte de su maestra, y tiene buenas relaciones con sus hermanos adoptivos. Erza liberó a Jellal de su posesión, y ahora él está tratando de redimirse para estar con ella, y todos sus amigos de la Torre del Cielo ahora son libres y están felices. _Incluso_ esa espeluznante loca de los gatos. Natsu no es tan inquieto como antes. No sigue todo rumor sobre dragones que escucha y sabe que no está solo, que Gajeel y Wendy son como él.

—Sí. —Lucy frunció el ceño.— Pero no veo qué tiene que ver con...

—Mirajane y Elfman recuperaron a Lisanna —la interrumpió Happy bruscamente—, y rompieron los bloqueos mentales en su magia. Juvia tiene amigos y la gente ya no la trata mal por su magia. Gajeel tiene a Lily y a Levy, Levy se ha vuelto más valiente desde que te uniste, Cana y Gildarts tienen la relación padre/hija que siempre quisieron, y Laxus se quitó un peso de encima y ahora incluso sonríe. El Raijinshuu tiene más amigos. La relación del Maestro con Laxus ha mejorado. La vida de Loke fue salvada y pudo volver a casa con los otros espíritus. Wendy y Charle ahora tienen una familia. Al y Bisca se tienen el uno al otro y a Asuka. ¿Ya entiendes mi punto?

—Si, todos son más felices —dijo Lucy—, pero ¿qué tiene que ver con que yo pierda?

—Lucy… —suspiró Happy, preguntándose cómo es que aún no lo entendía. Y él que pensaba que Natsu era el estúpido—. Lucy, después de que te uniste Phantom Lord te secuestró, Gajeel te dio una paliza, peleaste con tu padre, te han atacado una y otra vez, perdiste a tu padre antes de que pudieran reconciliarse, Michelle te traicionó, te secuestraron, un reloj malvado casi se roba tu alma, caíste del cielo y casi mueres. Flare te atacó brutalmente, Minerva casi te mata, y fuiste capturada por un ministro con planes de ejecutarte. Lucy… en ese otro futuro… perdiste un brazo, el que tenía tu marca del gremio. Esa tú fue asesinada. Casi mueres en la batalla contra los dragones. Jackal trató de forzarte a hacer una elección que nunca deberías haber tenido que hacer. Y entonces estabas sola en Hades y tuviste que salvarnos a todos y… y…

Él bajó la mirada hacia los pedazos de la llave rota sobre el bar. Lucy siguió su mirada con una mueca de dolor, y apretó uno de los pedazos más pequeños en su mano. Dejaría una marca. _Acuario_ , Happy pensó tristemente. Era la primera de los espíritus de Lucy que él había conocido. Había querido comerla por ser mitad pez, pero ahora… Lucy había perdido a alguien mientras que todos ellos fueron salvados, y eso era lo que estaba tratando de decirle.

—¿Ya entiendes lo que estoy tratando de decirte? —preguntó Happy—. ¿Por qué te quedas, Lucy, cuando lo único que hacemos es causarte sufrimiento?

Lucy cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Happy vio que estaba tratando retener las lágrimas y maldijo silenciosamente. _¡Mierda!_ Natsu lo dejaría calvo si hacía llorar a Lucy.

—Lucy, por favor no...

—Te equivocas —lo interrumpió en voz baja—, no siempre pierdo.

—Pero...

—Happy. —Los ojos de Lucy se abrieron y era como si pudiera leer su misma alma. Él no pudo sino jadear un poco. Había una intensidad en sus ojos que él raramente veía, y era un poco aterrador.— He ganado _tanto_ desde que me uní a Fairy Tail. No, escúchame. Hice amigos, amigos, por primera vez en mi vida. ¿Sabías que antes de que Natsu le dijera al Vulcan que yo era su amiga nadie me había llamado así? Y Virgo, ¿crees que tendría a Virgo si no fuera una maga de Fairy Tail?

En realidad, sí lo creía. Porque recordaba cuando Virgo les pidió a Natsu y a Happy que la llevaran con Lucy. Les dijo sobre lo cálida que era Lucy, y Happy sabía que Lucy era muy cálida cuando no era mala con él, y eso era lo que la había atraído, por lo tanto, Lucy habría encontrado a Virgo y a los demás tarde o temprano. Ellos la habrían encontrado.

—Y Sagitario —continuó Lucy, inconsciente de los pensamientos de Happy—. Nunca lo habría conocido si Natsu y tú no me hubieran persuadido a tomar esa misión Clase-S suicida y...

 _—¡Lucy! —_ chilló Happy, horrorizado ante lo que Lucy consideraba suicida—. ¡Eso es lo menos peligroso que hemos hecho!

—Lo sé, y eso me asusta un poco —admitió Lucy con una pequeña sonrisa. Pero la sonrisa se desvaneció al continuar con su lista—. Confronté a mi padre, Happy. Eso es algo que _nunca_ me había atrevido a hacer. Me las arreglé para expresarle mis sentimientos por primera vez en años y todo fue gracias a Fairy Tail. Ustedes me dan fuerza y valentía. Loke me salvó tanto cómo yo lo salvé, siempre me ha cuidado. ¿Cuántas veces no ha venido con su propia magia para devolverme mis llaves? Mi poder mágico ha crecido, hice nuevos amigos en otros gremios, y encontré a Escorpio, Aries y Géminis. Sí, pasé por muchas cosas desde la Isla Tenrou, pero me reconecté con una parte buena de mi infancia, ahora puedo pensar en mi pasado y sonreír porque recuerdo las cosas buenas en vez de las malas. Ahora sé que mi padre me amaba. Me hice amiga de Flare, encontré una camarada al conocer a Yukino, y finalmente me he probado digna de ser una maga de Fairy Tail.

—Pero… —Happy miró de nuevo los pedazos de la llave rota. Puede que Lucy no hubiera contado todo de ante mano como una pérdida, pero tenía que contar esta.

—Esta _no_ es una pérdida, Happy —dijo Lucy firmemente. Su mirada intensa había regresado y Happy sintió escalofríos—. Porque no voy a permitir que lo sea. Lucharé para recuperarla. Solo espera y verás.

Happy sonrió. En ese momento, Lucy era la misma personificación de Fairy Tail y su filosofía. Sé testarudo, sigue luchando, y haz que lo paguen multiplicado. Lucy era fuerte. E inspiradora. Como Natsu.

—¡Yo te ayudaré! —exclamó.

—Por supuesto que sí. —Lucy le sonrió cálidamente.— Y eso es algo más que gané. Los tengo a ti y a Natsu.

—Y nosotros a ti —respondió Happy.

Lucy envolvió un brazo a su alrededor y le rascó la barbilla. Él ronroneó felizmente y frotó su nariz contra su mejilla en respuesta. —Así que no más tonterías sobre mis supuestas pérdidas, ¿sí?


	7. Cómo besar: para principiantes

_**Descargo de responsabilidad: No me pertenecen ni los personajes ni la historia, la historia cuyo título original es Tales of Fairies le pertenece a**_ ** _RicardianScholar Clark-Weasley quién me permitió traducirla._**

 **Capítulo 7**

 **Cómo besar: para principiantes**

 **Resumen:** Natsu le pregunta a Happy sobre cómo besar... puede que no haya sido una de sus mejores ideas.

 **Parejas:** Natsu/Lucy y Happy/Charle no correspondido implicado.

 **Idea para YouTube:** Un video Natsu/Lucy con la versión de dueto en Mamma Mia de la canción 'Lay All Your Love On Me' de Abba. Porque algunas de las líneas definitivamente les quedan… especialmente para un celoso, posesivo Natsu XD

Era una cálida noche de verano, y Happy estaba disfrutando un festín de pescado. Él y Natsu habían pasado un glorioso día soleado pescando, solo ellos dos, y ahora estaba cosechando los frutos de lo que para él había sido un día de trabajo duro.

Entonces Natsu lo arruinó todo con una pregunta. —Oye, Happy, ¿siquiera sabes cómo besar a una chica? —preguntó desde su hamaca.

Happy se atragantó con su pescado, y se ahogó un poco cuando una espina se le atoró en la garganta. No que Natsu se diera cuenta o que le importara, ¡qué cruel! —¿Q-Qué? —se las arregló para soltar tosiendo.

—¿Sabes. Cómo. Besar. A. Una. Chica? —repitió Natsu lentamente—. Uf ¿Estás sordo o qué?

—¡¿Por qué me preguntas eso?! —chilló Happy. Ya recuperado de su tos, estaba lleno de justificado enojo.

—Bueno… necesito algunos consejos… —Natsu se rascó la cabeza, y Happy notó que sus mejillas ahora eran del mismo color de su cabello.— Esos bastardos del gremio solo se burlarían de mí —murmuró sombríamente.

Era cierto. Happy tenía que admitirlo. Macao y Wakaba se reirían, hablarían de sus propias conquistas, y probablemente los traumatizarían a ambos. Así que sí, había que evitar eso. Gray y Gajeel de seguro también se reirían. Happy no creía que Jet, Droy, Max, Nab, Warren Reedus pudieran decirles algo útil. Romeo _definitivamente no._ Elfman solo hablaría sobre lo poco varoniles que eran. A Laxus, Freed, Bickslow, y Lily no les importaría, y Gildarts se había ido a quién sabe dónde. Entre menos supieran de la vida amorosa del Maestro, más felices serían, y para preguntarle a Loke tenían que preguntarle a Lucy, y hacer eso era como pedir una Lucy Kick.

Por lo que, por supuesto, solo quedaba Happy…ay, diablos.

—Bueno, yo nunca he besado a una verdadera chica —admitió Happy—, pero tal vez Charle acepte mi pescado algún día y me dé un beso… —Su voz se fue atenuando soñadoramente al imaginarse a Charle aceptando el pescado, y luego besándolo con su linda, delicada, rosada nariz, y luego lo hermosa que sería su boda, y luego los muchos, muchos hijos que tendrían…

—¿Happy? ¿Podemos volver a mi problema, por favor?

—Ah, sí… —Happy sacudió la cabeza tratando de salir de sus fantasías.— Bueno, como dije, nunca he besado a una verdadera chica, pero he besado a Lucy, Erza, Mirajane, Lisanna, y Levy.

Natsu se veía confundido. Aunque eso no era nada nuevo, Natsu _siempre_ se veía confundido. —Happy, esas son chicas —le dijo.

—¿Tienen pelaje y cola?

—… ¿No?

—Bueno, entonces no son verdaderas chicas —concluyó Happy, porque para él las verdaderas chicas eran Exceed, no humanas—. Pero cuando besé a las otras solo froté mi nariz contra sus mejillas.

—¿ _Eso_ es un beso? —Natsu arrugó la nariz en un gesto de… bueno, Happy no podía describirlo, pero era ridículo.

—Para amigas —explicó Happy pacientemente—. Un beso romántico es frotar tu nariz contra la nariz de la otra persona.

—¡Oh, ya veo! —Natsu se iluminó. Parecía que hoy fuera navidad, estuviera en la cama de Lucy, encontrara a Igneel, y fuera su cumpleaños, todo en uno.— Así que solo froto mi nariz contra la nariz de una chica…

Un pensamiento apareció en la mente de Happy, y de repente se sintió locamente curioso.

—¿Natsu?

—¿Sí?

—¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Mm…

Y fue entonces que Happy se dio cuenta de cuál exactamente era la razón por la que Natsu le había preguntado sobre besos. Había una chica. A Natsu le gustaba alguien. ¡Ha, ha! Podía divertirse un montón con esto.

—¡Te gussssssta alguien!

—¡Cállate, Happy!

* * *

Natsu esperó a que Lucy se calmara antes de preguntarle. Después de que Happy le dijera cómo se besaba, lo cuál había sido vergonzoso, porque Natsu estaba seguro de que él era el único chico que no sabía cómo, había corrido rápidamente a visitar a Lucy en su apartamento, y por supuesto, cuando entró por la ventana, ella gritó y casi lo mandó al canal con una patada. Aunque pronto, cuando Lucy dejó de actuar como si estuviera a punto de tener un ataque (rara melodramática), se calmó lo suficiente para ofrecerle una taza de té.

Él esperó a que ella tomara varios sorbos y se relajara. En el momento en que sus ojos se cerraron, suspirando felizmente (y sus hombros perdieron toda la tensión que habían tomado con su llegada), él habló: —Oye, Lucy, ¿puedo probar una cosa?

—¿Hmmm? —murmuró Lucy, sin prestarle atención, no realmente—. Sí.

Natsu lo habría hecho sin pensarlo dos veces, como hacía usualmente en cualquier situación, pero ya lo habían pateado una vez hoy (y estaba seguro de que esta vez iba a dejar un moretón) y no quería ser pateado de nuevo. Con Lucy se esforzaba por no recibir más de una patada al día, o sino, ya tendría su pie marcado permanentemente en su pecho, o cara, o… bueno, dónde sea que Lucy apuntara. —¿Prometes no patearme? —le preguntó.

Los ojos de Lucy se abrieron y ella lo miró con cautela. Como sospechando que iba a hacer algo horrible. Natsu no sabía por qué, no es como si alguna vez le hubiera hecho algo realmente malo, solo un par de bromas de vez en… _oh_ , ¡era por _eso_ que lo miraba con sospecha! —¿Por qué? —preguntó ella, su voz tan sospechosa como sus ojos.

—Solo porque no quiero otra patada —sonrió Natsu tímidamente.

—Natsu —gruñó Lucy amenazadoramente—, si vas a volver a ponerte mi ropa interior, mejor sal de mi apartamento en este mismo instante.

—No, no, no es eso —dijo Natsu apresuradamente—, ¡y yo nunca me puse tu ropa interior! —gritó en su defensa.

—¡Te pusiste mi brassier de sombrero!

 _Mierda_ , se suponía que la hiciera prometer no patearlo, ¡no que la enojara lo suficiente para que le diera un puñetazo! Y él sabía que ella era capaz, ¡ya tenía apretado un puño!

—¡Happy me dijo que eran orejeras! —gritó, entrando en pánico—. Mira, te prometo que no es eso, ¿puedo probar algo sin que me patees, por favor?

—¡Bien! —espetó Lucy—. Pero si es una broma, me vengaré.

¡Ha! Natsu pagaría por ver eso, Lucy era terrible en vengarse. Siempre se delataba escabullándose, soltado risitas, y mirándolo petulantemente. También era despistada, la última vez que se había 'vengado' de él, terminó limpiando su casa. Eso era hacerle un favor (porque en serio, se estaba quedando sin ropa interior).

Pero ese no era el punto. Con el permiso de Lucy, y una promesa de no patearlo, Natsu ahora era libre para besarla. Se inclinó, acunó su rostro entre sus manos, y muy gentilmente, ya saben, para no asustarla o lastimarla, frotó su nariz contra la suya.

Lucy parpadeó y puso cara de risa. No era exactamente la reacción que él esperaba, pero al menos no iba a patearlo. Él se apartó y puso sus manos nuevamente en su regazo. —¿Estuvo bien? —preguntó ansiosamente.

—Sí. —Lucy se mordió el labio.— Fue tierno.

¿Tierno? ¿Eso era bueno? ¡¿Cómo demonios lo sabría?! Tenía cosas más importantes por las que preocuparse.

—¿Puedo volver a hacerlo? ¿Cuándo quiera?

—Claro —sonrió Lucy—, ¿por qué no?

Él se aprovechó de tener su permiso para hacerlo de nuevo inmediatamente. Y otra vez, y otra, hasta que Lucy estalló en risitas, y terminaron jugando a las peleas hasta la hora de dormir.

* * *

Frotar narices se convirtió en lo suyo.

Lucy no podía explicar por qué, y sabía que era muy extraño, pero no podía evitar alentar a Natsu. Era adorable, y ella no podía sino disfrutar que su rostro, iluminado con felicidad y entusiasmo, estuviera tan cerca al de ella. La hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago, su corazón revoloteaba, y sus mejillas se calentaban lo suficiente como para competir con el color del cabello de Natsu, y por alguna razón se estaba volviendo adicta a la sensación.

Frotaban narices para celebrar victorias, o cuando completaban misiones sin destruir nada, frotaban narices en las mañanas para decir hola, lo hacían en la noche para decir adiós, y a veces simplemente lo hacían porque Natsu quería.

Lucy no sabía por qué, pero la hacía sentirse amada.

A Wendy y Erza les parecía adorable, Gray y Charle, por el contrario, pensaban que era repugnante, y Happy, por razones que Lucy no conocía, solo gimoteaba algo sobre ojos vírgenes.

Pero sí, frotar narices era totalmente lo suyo.

* * *

Era un día normal en el gremio, lo cual significaba que ya había habido cinco peleas, Cana estaba casi borracha, Juvia había hecho algo acosador, y el Maestro estaba en su oficina llorando por los gastos.

Fue durante el inusual intervalo de tranquilidad tras las peleas que Mira se acercó a Natsu y Lucy. —¿Cómo les fue ayer cuidando a Asuka? —les preguntó mientras servía sus bebidas—. Escuché que fue toda una aventura.

—Sí, unos bandidos nos atacaron —dijo Lucy—, pero Natsu y Asuka se encargaron de ellos.

—Fue horrible… —Happy se estremeció.— Tanta saliva y contacto… qué horror, qué horror.

—Mm… ¿Happy está bien? —preguntó Mira mientras miraba al tembloroso gato azul con preocupación—. Los bandidos no le hicieron nada, ¿o sí?

—No —suspiró Lucy acariciando el pelaje de Happy—, besó a Natsu ayer y todavía no se ha recuperado.

— _¡¿Qué?! —_ chilló Mira. Al mismo tiempo Natsu gritó lo mismo—. ¡No besé a Happy! —añadió furiosamente cuando Mira lo miró con curiosidad.

—Mm, sí, lo hiciste —Lucy lo miró como si fuera un idiota.— Estaba allí.

—Alzaste a Happy y aplastaste sus labios contra los míos —dijo Natsu enojado—, pero eso no es un beso, Lucy.

—Sí, lo es.

—No, no lo es. —Natsu se estaba cansando de que lo trataran como un tonto. Sabía qué era un beso, y sabía que no había besado a Happy, ¡maldición!— Sé que no lo es, porque tú y yo llevamos meses besándonos y nunca hemos hecho eso.

 **—** **¡EEK!**

Todos en un radio de cinco metros de distancia hicieron una mueca de dolor al escuchar el chillido de alegría de Mira ante tal revelación. Lucy, en cambio, parecía horrorizada. De hecho, por un momento Natsu pensó que había visto su alma saliendo de su cuerpo, pero entonces se puso roja y lo fulminó con la mirada, furiosa.

 _—_ _¿Qué demonios? —_ siseó ella—. ¡¿A qué te refieres con que llevamos meses besándonos?! ¡Creo que lo recordaría si me hubieras metido la lengua por la garganta!

Natsu arrugó la nariz en disgusto. —¿Por qué haría algo así? —preguntó, estremeciéndose con solo pensarlo—. ¡Eso no es un beso! Se besa con la nariz, ¡todos lo saben!

—¡Natsu, así no es cómo se besa! —le gritaron Lucy y Mira. El rostro de Lucy podría competir con el cabello de Erza por el rojo más intenso, mientras que Mira, por alguna razón, estaba encantada.

—¡¿NO?!

—¡Por supuesto que no, idiota!

—¡Pero Happy dice que así es como él besa! —gritó Natsu.

En este punto, Lucy se golpeó la frente con una palma. —Me rindo —murmuró.

—Sí, eso es porque es un gato —explicó Mira pacientemente—. La manera en que besan es diferente.

¡¿Los gatos y los humanos tienen maneras diferentes de besar?! ¡¿Todo este tiempo no había estado besando a Lucy?! Eso significaba que ella aún estaba disponible para los otros chicos, ¿verdad? ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué tenía que ser un estúpido y escuchar a Happy? Debería haberse tragado su orgullo y haberle preguntado a Gray, se habría orinado de la risa; pero al menos Natsu no habría desperdiciado cinco meses en no besar a Lucy y quedar como un tonto.

—Bueno, entonces, —tragó saliva—, ¿cómo se besan los humanos?

—¡Con la boca!

Fue entonces que Natsu de repente agarró a Lucy, enredó las manos en su cabello, y le plantó un corto, brusco beso en los labios. —¡Listo! —dijo triunfantemente—. ¡Ya nos besamos! Ahora ya no puedes salir con otros chicos.

Lucy lo miró boquiabierta mientras que Mira se desmayó de la pura felicidad. Happy, por el otro lado, se fue a buscar un terapeuta, porque, aunque a los demás no les importara, él aún se sentía increíblemente traumatizado por los eventos de ayer.


	8. Muchas Blancanieves y dos idiotas

_**Descargo de responsabilidad: No me pertenecen ni los personajes ni la historia, la historia cuyo título original es Tales of Fairies le pertenece a**_ ** _RicardianScholar Clark-Weasley quién me permitió traducirla._**

 **Capítulo 8**

 **Muchas Blancanieves y dos idiotas**

 **Resumen:** Un espejo mágico le acaba de decir a una vanidosa mujer que todas las chicas de Fairy Tail son más hermosas que ella. Así que, ¿qué más puede hacer que tratar de matarlas? Sí… lástima que no tiene ni idea de con quién está lidiando.

 **Parejas:** Natsu/Lucy, Natsu/Lisanna, Gray/Juvia, Loke/Lucy, Elfman/Evergreen, todos los chicos de Fairy Tail/Lucy, OC/OC, Alzack/Bisca, y Espejo/Charle.

 **Idea para YouTube:** Un tributo para todas las parejas en Fairy Tail con la canción 'Y tú sabrás' de Encantada (Disney).

Había una vez una hermosa mujer que se consideraba la cosa más increíble, preciosa y sensual en todo el universo (sí, así de grande era su ego); y un día consiguió un espejo mágico para que se lo dijera todos los días.

Estaba tan emocionada cuando recibió dicho espejo mágico que solo se arregló apresuradamente antes de usarlo. —Espejito, espejito mágico en la pared, dime una cosa, ¿quién es de todas las damas de este reino la más hermosa? —preguntó.

El espejo brilló en un extraño tono verde azulado mientras un rostro aparecía. Era un rostro común, soso, y ella fue incapaz de encontrar características distinguibles en él. Éste, por su parte, al mirarla de la cabeza a los pies, tampoco estaba para nada impresionado por su belleza.

—Bueno, definitivamente no eres tú —se mofó el Espejo.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?! —chilló la mujer—. ¡Vete!

Le arrojó una botella de perfume al Espejo para enfatizar lo dicho. Desafortunadamente, su puntería no fue la mejor, y la botella se estrelló contra la pared, bañando la habitación en perfume fino, pero cumplió con su propósito, porque el rostro en el espejo se esfumó.

Cuando por fin se calmó, después de muchos gritos y rabietas, y de destruir una cosa o dos, se dio cuenta de que no estaba tan perfecta como siempre, porque había estado demasiado entusiasmada por probar su nuevo espejo, y por lo tanto, se sometió a un doloroso régimen de belleza que incluía tomar tres baños diferentes, depilarse con cera, humectarse y probarse unas trescientas combinaciones distintas de ropa y maquillaje, antes de quedar satisfecha.

Después de asegurarse de que ahora era pura perfección, desde su cabello perfectamente estilizado a su impecable pedicura y deslumbrantes zapatos dorados, ella preguntó otra vez: —Espejito, espejito mágico en la pared, dime una cosa, ¿quién es de todas las damas de este reino la más hermosa?

—Mira, muñeca —dijo el Espejo burlonamente—, ya te lo dije, no eres tú.

—¡¿Entonces quién?! —chilló—. ¿Quién es esa que consideras más bella que yo? Que yo, la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

—¡Muchas mujeres! —respondió el Espejo—. Podría hacer una lista si quieres.

—¡Dímelo ahora o te hago pedazos!

—Bueno, primero está Mirajane Strauss —le mostró la imagen de una belleza de ojos azules y cabello blanco que ella había visto en revistas—, que si me lo preguntas es la misma definición de belleza femenina, y eso es lo que hiciste. También está su hermana pequeña, Lisanna. —La mocosa no era tan pequeña, y lucía exactamente igual que su hermana mayor, solo que con cabello corto.— Además de Erza Scarlet, Lucy Heartfilia, Levy McGarden, Cana Alberona, Evergreen, Wendy Marvell, Bisca Connell, Laki Olietta, Juvia Lockser, Kinana. Incluso Charle, la Exceed, es más bella que tú.

—¡¿Una _gata_?! —escupió—. ¿Te parece que una _gata_ es más bella que yo?

—Tiene pelaje blanco y se ve muy linda en rosado —dijo el Espejo con un tono… perturbadoramente soñador—. Cualquiera es mejor que tú.

La mujer echó humo. No le gustaba la insolencia del espejo, y mucho menos le gustaba que una gata fuera más hermosa que ella. Solo había una cosa que podía hacer, después de destruir el espejo obviamente, y eso era eliminar a la competencia.

—¿En dónde puedo encontrar a esas chicas? —le preguntó.

—En un gremio llamado Fairy Tail. —Ella sonrió maliciosamente al obtener la respuesta, y agarró su cepillo, pretendiendo cepillarse el cabello y haciendo poses ante el espejo. El Espejo puso los ojos en blanco.— ¿Ya me puedo ir? —preguntó groseramente.

—Ciertamente.

Y fue entonces que arrojó su cepillo, con toda su fuerza, hacia el espejo, rompiendo el vidrio en miles de pedazos. Juró silenciosamente que eso mismo iba a hacerles a esas chicas de Fairy Tail cuando les pusiera las manos encima.

Destruiría a esas chicas de Fairy Tail aunque fuese lo último que hiciera.

* * *

Algo extraño estaba sucediendo en el gremio.

Empezó inocentemente, un piano le cayó del cielo a Juvia, pero afortunadamente, dado que su cuerpo está hecho de agua pudo reformarse instantáneamente sin daño alguno. Entonces alguien intentó asaltar y apuñalar a Kinana, quien aparentemente era inmune al veneno que estaba en la daga, por lo que salió de la enfermería en un santiamén. Bisca llegó al gremio con varios moretones y una pistola dañada (y un esposo alarmado, y una pequeña angustiada, quienes afirmaron que alguien había intentado dispararle a Bisca pero ella había sido más rápida), y luego todas las chicas fueron atacadas individualmente.

Los hombres enviados, depende de cual chica atacaban, terminaban siendo persuadidos para no atacarlas o quedaban sometidos y petrificados del susto. —Lucy y Wendy han estado pasando demasiado tiempo con Erza —observó Happy mientras las dos chicas reducían a sus atacantes a unos meros cobardes sollozantes, de rodillas ante ellas suplicándoles piedad.

—Aye —concordó Natsu.

Lo siguiente fueron los libros con veneno, que casi los mataron a todos cuando Happy estornudó en ellos; y Mira decidió estar en su forma de Satan Soul todo el tiempo (Elfman había retomado la costumbre de llorar por las noches antes de dormir) para poder defenderse mejor, y Evergreen añadió a su colección de estatuas un montón de hombres que lucían sospechosamente como los criminales en volantes de los más buscados.

Y luego llegó una extraña entrega de unos hermosos corsés, lo cual no sorprendió a las chicas (ya que a menudo recibían ropa interior atrevida que les enviaban sus fans, y tendían a tirarla a menos que les gustara), al menos hasta que Natsu llegó al gremio el día siguiente, frenético, con una chamuscada Lucy en sus brazos.

—¡LOS CORSÉS SON MALVADOS! —aulló—. ¡EL DE LUCY INTENTÓ APRETAR SUS PECHOS A MUERTE!

—Gracias a Dios que me deshice del mío —dijo Laki—, sabía que era sospechoso que una sola persona nos enviara ropa interior a todas.

—Aunque es extraño — notó Levy con el ceño fruncido—, que nos envíen ropa interior asesina después de haber estado bajo ataque estas dos semanas, y de los varios intentos fallidos de asesinato.

—Es porque somos demasiado hermosas. —Laki se echó el cabello para atrás.— Estamos volviendo locos a los hombres.

—Sí, muy cierto —murmuró Lily entre dientes—, pero no por lo que están pensando.

Afortunadamente ninguna chica lo escuchó, porque a pesar de ser un gato lindo, podría haber sido pisoteado a muerte, La atención de todos estaba centrada en Natsu y Lucy, especialmente cuando Warren preguntó: —¿Por qué estabas con Lucy mientras se ponía ropa interior?

* * *

La gota que derramó el vaso fue cuando el gremio fue atacado por un maníaco con hebillas. Si, _hebillas_. No era algo que los chicos tomaran con seriedad (aparte de agacharse y jalar a sus compañeras al suelo para rescatarlas y ,con algo de suerte, manosearlas un poco) pero entonces una chica de entre los nuevos miembros, no identificada ya que obviamente era una de esos nómadas que nadie se tomaba la molestia de conocer, fue golpeada con una hebilla y prontamente murió envenenada.

—¡YA ESTUVO! —rugió Natsu mientras escupía llamas a su alrededor, posiblemente rostizando al enemigo—. NADIE MATA A… oye, Lucy, ¿cómo se llamaba esa chica?

—No lo sé —suspiró Lucy tristemente—, creo que apenas se había unido al gremio esta mañana.

El Maestro se encargó de todo. Y una vez que el caos estuvo un poco controlado y todos habían vuelto a beber y relajarse, los obligó a quedarse para una asamblea del gremio (algo que nunca se hace porque, primero, no todos estaban en el gremio al mismo tiempo, y segundo, hacer que los más inquietos, ehem, Natsu, ehem, se sentaran quietos por más de un minuto requería demasiado esfuerzo).

—¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí, mocosos? —demandó saber el Maestro.

—Creo —respondió Erza con el ceño fruncido, removiendo varias hebillas de su armadura—, que alguien está tratando de matarnos a todas.

— ** _¡¿QUÉ?!_**

—¿Por qué querrían matar a nuestras chicas? —preguntó Alzack preocupado mientras ponía sus brazos alrededor de su esposa e hija.

—Se me ocurren varias razones —dijo Gajeel riéndose—, piénsenlo, estas arpías no se han hecho favores con los hombres; siempre gritándoles, golpeándolos y rechazándolos, ¿no?

Nadie le respondió a Gajeel, pero todas las chicas se voltearon para mirarlo con sus igualmente aterradoras expresiones demoníacas, que hicieron que algunos se orinaran en sus pantalones del susto, y que otros gritaran como niñitas. Gajeel ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de defenderse antes de recibir una extensa paliza y ser enterrado por las chicas.

—Idiota —resopló Lily sin compasión alguna. Era un gato, e incluso él sabía que ese tipo de mierda no se dice frente a las chicas del gremio.

—Entonces, nuestras chicas están en peligro —dijo el Maestro, aunque dudaba que fuera motivo de preocupación, ya que obviamente podían cuidarse solas. Que Gajeel aún estuviera medio muerto era prueba de ello—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—Encontrar a quien sea que esté haciendo esto —respondió Erza inmediatamente—, amarrarlos, y luego castrarlos… —Entonces detalló en términos específicos y sangrientos la tortura que usaría sobre la persona que había intentado matar a sus hermanas del gremio.

Muchos vomitaron su almuerzo. Algunos estaban seguros de que tendrían pesadillas por el resto de sus vidas. Wendy perdió lo poco que quedaba de su inocencia al escucharla.

—No creo que las chicas necesiten protección —dijo Freed quedamente—. Parecen muy capaces de defenderse solas.

—Awww —exclamaron todas las chicas, sonrientes—. ¡Gracias, Freed!

Bickslow tembló —Eso fue más aterrador que cuando están furiosas —le siseó a Freed—, al menos entonces uno sabe cuándo esquivar.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, y todos se volvieron para ver a un cartero asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

—Paquete para Fairy Tail —dijo mostrándoselo.

Era una canasta de manzanas rojas. Unas hermosas manzanas carmesí que hicieron a todos babear un poco. La mayoría se las arregló para resistir, recordando que un lunático estaba tratando de matar a las chicas. No les sorprendería que envenenara un montón de manzanas esperando tener éxito.

Lastimosamente no todos fueron tan inteligentes. Sin pensarlo siquiera, Natsu metió la mano en la canasta, agarró una manzana, y le dio un gran mordisco. Y colapsó muerto en el suelo en meros momentos.

—¡NATSU! —chilló Lucy, abrazando a un lloroso Happy contra su pecho.

—¡Idiota! —Tres cuartos del gremio se golpearon la frente exasperadamente, los más notables siendo Gray, Laxus, Erza, el Maestro, y Gajeel.— Acabamos de decir que hay un maldito lunático tratando de matar a las chicas, ¿y qué es lo que hace? —dijo Gray poniendo los ojos en blanco—, comer de una sospechosa canasta de manzanas.

El Maestro examinó la manzana oliéndola, lamiéndola (Ew), e inspeccionándola con un hechizo.

—¡No pasó nada! —le aseguró al caótico gremio—. ¡No es un veneno! Es solo una maldición de sueño. Lo único que necesita para despertarse es un beso de su verdadero amor.

Todos miraron a Lisanna — _¡¿Qué?!_ —chilló sonrojada—. ¡Puáj, no! ¡Solo somos amigos!

Con eso, todos miraron a Lucy — _¡¿Por qué yo?!_ —lloró.

—¡Hazlo y ya! —Erza empujó a Lucy hacia el dormido dragon slayer.— Mientras tanto, voy tras el cartero. ¿Quién va conmigo?

Desafortunadamente, se formó tanto desorden para unirse a Erza (o evitarla) que nadie vio lo que sucedió. Lo siguiente que supieron fue que Natsu estaba milagrosamente despierto y Lucy no quería hablar con nadie.

No lo cuestionaron. Rastrearon a la mujer que había estado tras los atentados y Erza pudo poner en práctica su plan de castigo.

Dejémoslo en que no fue una linda escena, y gracias a las muchas pesadillas resultantes nadie pudo tener su feliz por siempre.

¡El fin!

 **Final Alternativo:**

Lucy colapsó, la manzana cayendo de su mano al suelo.

—Idiota —bufó Gajeel—, estábamos discutiendo sobre una perra loca que quiere matarlas a todas, ¿y qué es lo que hace? Comer una manzana de una canasta sospechosa.

—¿Saben qué significa esto? —Natsu sonrió maliciosamente. Todos jadearon y lo miraron, ¿así de cruel era como para no llorar la muerte de su compañera, o es que era un espeluznante bastardo necrófilo? Honestamente, en cualquier caso no les sorprendería. Repentinamente, sacó un marcador permanente de su bolsillo.— ¡Hora de jugarle una broma!

Todos colapsaron en exasperación —¡NATSU, MALDITO BASTARDO! —Gray se levantó furiosamente.— Lucy murió, ¿y en lo único que puedes pensar es en bromas?

—¡Lucy no está muerta, bastardo de ojos caídos! —espetó Natsu—. ¡No la dejaré morir!

—No creo que puedas hacer mucho para impedirlo, Natsu —dijo Mira tristemente, mirando al cuerpo inconsciente de Lucy.

El Maestro examinó la manzana oliéndola, lamiéndola (Ew), e inspeccionándola con un hechizo.

—¡No pasó nada! —le aseguró al caótico gremio—. ¡No es un veneno! Es solo una maldición de sueño. Lo único que necesita para despertarse es un beso de su verdadero amor.

—¿Cómo encontraremos al verdadero amor de Lucy? —gritó Wendy, aterrada de que nunca lo harían, y entonces Lucy realmente moriría.

—¿Podríamos hacer una fila para besarla? —sugirió Max inciertamente.

Todos los hombres empezaron a babear, aparte de Alzack quien estaba felizmente casado, y algunos de ellos, especialmente Macao y Wakaba, tuvieron sangrado nasal de solo pensarlo. Las chicas no estaban para nada felices, Juvia estalló en lágrimas y le suplicó a su Gray-sama que no lo hiciera, Evergreen fulminó con la mirada a Elfman, y Erza sacó su espada más afilada, preparada para matar a quien fuera que intentara mancillar la virtud de su mejor amiga.

Fue entonces que Loke decidió salir de su llave —¡Yo seré el primero, y único, que bese a mi amada Lucy! —dijo dramáticamente, con una mano sobre su corazón y toda la pinta de un príncipe heroico.

—¡NI LO SUEÑES! —aulló Natsu al darle un puñetazo al espíritu del león.

Fue entonces que una pelea típica estilo Fairy Tail inició, solo que todas las chicas estaban dándoles una paliza a los hombres en vez de esperar hasta el último minuto, y todos los hombres estaban tratando de acercarse a Lucy. Desafortunadamente, debido a los escombros y tormenta de polvo causados por la pelea, nadie supo lo que sucedió, pero si supieron que fue una muy furiosa Lucy quien acabó con la pelea al mandar a Natsu volando de una patada a estrellarse con Gajeel, quien cayó sobre el Equipo Shadow Gear, quienes chocaron con Erza quien… bueno, basta decir con que todos cayeron como fichas de dominó.

No lo cuestionaron. Rastrearon a la mujer que había estado tras los atentados y Erza pudo poner en práctica su plan de castigo.

Dejémoslo en que no fue una linda escena, y gracias a las muchas pesadillas resultantes nadie pudo tener su feliz por siempre.

¡El fin!


	9. Una noche oscura y tormentosa

_**Descargo de responsabilidad: No me pertenecen ni los personajes ni la historia, la historia cuyo título original es Tales of Fairies le pertenece a**_ ** _ **RicardianScholar Clark-Weasley quién me permitió traducirla.**_**

 **Capítulo 9**

 **Una noche oscura y tormentosa**

 **Resumen:** Una tormenta llega a Magnolia y todos en el gremio reaccionan de distintas formas.

 **Parejas:** Mira/Elfman/Lisanna fraternal, Erza/Wendy fraternal, Gray/Juvia, Evergreen/Elfman, Gajeel/Levy, Jet/Levy/Droy, Alzack/Bisca, y Natsu/Lucy. Siempre Natsu/Lucy XD

 **Idea para YouTube:** Un tributo para las chicas de Fairy Tail con la canción de Shania Twain 'Man, I Feel Like A Woman'.

 **Hermanos Strauss:**

La tormenta fue tan feroz que se las arregló para causar un apagón. Esto no molestó a Mirajane y Lisanna, quienes fueron tranquilamente a buscar unas velas y encenderlas, pero sí molestó un poco a Elfman.

—¡Las velas no son de hombres! —dijo testarudamente—. Es mucho más varonil salir y enfrentarse a la tormenta para arreglar la electricidad... ¡COMO UN HOMBRE!

—No seas tonto, Elfman —respondió Mira con una risita—. Es mucho más seguro y cálido aquí adentro. Podemos tener una noche de historias de terror; como en los viejos tiempos.

—¡Ah, sí! —dijo Lisanna—. Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde la última vez que tuvimos una noche así. Y me sé unas muy buenas que escuché en Edolas.

—¡Oh, qué fascinante! —exclamó Mira—. Empieza tú, entonces.

—¡Sí! —dijo Lisanna, sentándose en medio de sus hermanos mayores—. ¿Cuál les digo primero? Edo-Juvia me contó una buenísima sobre una sirena demoniaca, o tal vez la de asesinatos que Edo-Lucy me contó (aunque no estoy segura de que sean solo cuentos, puede que fueran historias reales de sus homicidios…), o la leyenda del auto poseído de Edo-Natsu, o a lo mejor… Elfman-nii-chan, ¿estás bien?"

Mientras que Lisanna contemplaba cuál historia decir, el hermano Strauss había empezado a temblar, y empeoraba con cada palabra que su hermana pequeña pronunciaba.

—¡Claro que estoy bien! —mintió Elfman, enrojeciendo de la vergüenza—. Estoy ansioso por escuchar todas tus historias, después de todo, ¡LAS HISTORIAS DE TERROR SON DE HOMBRES! —dijo con un chillido agudo en vez de su usual aullido.

Lisanna y Mirajane se miraron y contuvieron la risa. —Mejor dejemos las historias de terror para otro día —sugirió Mira amablemente—, ¿Cómo eran los romances en Edo-Fairy Tail?

Y con eso, la familia pasó toda la noche acurrucada, escuchando a Lisanna hablar sobre el mundo paralelo en el que había vivido.

 **Erza, Wendy y Charle:**

Wendy se sentía un poco nerviosa por la tormenta. Nunca le habían gustado, ni siquiera cuando vivía en exteriores con una dragona más que capaz de protegerla. Tenían algo que simplemente la aterraba. Cuando se lo había confesado a Erza se esperaba que le respondiera con las burlas que merecía. Burlas como las que Charle le había hecho en un intento fallido de hacer que Wendy fuera más valiente.

Pero en vez de eso, ahora estaba arropada en una cama, con una taza de chocolate caliente en sus manos, acompañada por Erza, quien estaba actuando muy maternal, leyéndole un libro a Wendy.

Bueno… más bien unos fragmentos, Erza se sonrojaba, y se saltaba partes a menudo, a lo cual Charle chasqueaba la lengua en desaprobación. Fue en algún punto entre la parte en que la pareja declaró su amor, y el primer obstáculo serio en su relación (aunque unas treinta páginas habían sido omitidas) que Wendy se quedó dormida, con su cabeza en el regazo de Erza, y la cabeza de Charle contra su cadera.

El retumbar de un trueno hizo que Wendy se sobresaltara en sueños, Erza solo tarareó suavemente acariciando el cabello de Wendy, y la regresó a su pacífica inconsciencia.

 **Gray y Juvia:**

Juvia detestaba las tormentas. Realmente, _realmente_ las detestaba. Siempre fueron la prueba de su inestabilidad. El mismo rasgo que hacía que la gente la odiara. Juvia causaba la lluvia, y cuando causaba la lluvia la gente la odiaba, y cuando la gente la odiaba, Juvia se sentía cada vez más triste y enojada, y aparecían las tormentas, y entonces todos odiaban aun más a Juvia. Era un círculo vicioso solo una persona había podido romper.

Una hermosa, perfecta, y nudista persona…

Juvia no había causado esta tormenta, pero ¿le creerían? ¿Y si Fairy Tail se cansaba de las tormentas de Juvia y dejaban de ser amables con ella? ¿Qué haría Juvia entonces?

Juvia sollozó amargamente contra su muñeca de Gray-sama, escuchando los aullidos del viento.

—¡Ay! —gritó Gray—. Juvia… no puedo respirar. Afloja un poco.

Juvia lo abrazó con más fuerza. Se apretó contra la piel tibia de su Gray-sama, y presionó el rostro contra su marca del gremio, inhalando la extraña esencia que era simplemente él. Estaba tan feliz de que él hubiera aceptado quedarse con ella; aunque se le hubiera olvidado temporalmente, pensando que estaba con el muñeco en vez del original. —Gray-sama… —murmuró, y entonces sus ojos se abrieron de par en par—. ¡¿Dónde está su ropa?!

—¡Mierda!

—¡Ah! ¡Ahora Juvia también ha perdido su virtud!

—¡Oye! ¡No digas esas estupideces, Erza me va a matar!

 **Laxus y el Raijinshuu:**

En el momento en que empezó la tormenta todos salieron corriendo como el lunático que todos pensaban (correctamente) a Bickslow. Siendo el Raijinshuu, tribu del dios trueno, tenían su propio ritual para las tormentas, y ahora estaban en su elemento. Laxus se moría de hambre y ellos estaban desesperados por festejar mientras él disfrutaba de su festín.

Si alguien del gremio los viera les darías un patatús. Freed había dejado de lado toda su formalidad, y solo tenía puestos una camisa y pantalones, ambos de los cuales estaban empapados, y su largo cabello verde estaba aplastado contra su rostro, sus ojos brillantes y salvajes. Evergreen estaba sonriendo como una niña en una dulcería, y Bickslow se había deshecho de su casco y pesada armadura, los tres estaban tomados de las manos y bailando locamente en la lluvia.

—¡Hora de la fiesta, bebés! —gritó Bickslow a los cielos.

—Fiesta, fiesta, fiesta — cantaron sus muñecas volando en círculos sobre ellos.

—Ah, Bickslow, mira a Ever — dijo Freed con una sonrisa pícara—, ya está cubierta en lodo.

—¡Cállense!

—Ooh, tal vez debimos haber invitado a Elfman —dijo Bickslow burlonamente mientras su amiga echaba humo del enojo—, le habría encantado ver a Ever con las medias rasgadas y cubierta en lodo. Le parecería _de hombres_.

—¡Hombres, hombres, hombres!

—¡Les dije que se callaran! — aulló Evergreen.

No pudieron molestarla más porque Laxus se lanzó, con gran elegancia, al aire y absorbió todo el rayo en su boca antes de aterrizar expertamente de pie. Ellos lo aplaudieron y vitorearon. —¡Increíble como siempre, Laxus-sama! — exclamó Freed devotamente.

—Me alegro de que estemos de acuerdo en que soy increíble —dijo Evergreen sonriendo con petulancia.

—¡Eso no es lo que estaba diciendo, y lo sabes! —espetó Freed—. ¡Deja de robarte la gloria de Laxus-sama!

Empezó una pelea entre los dos, la cual fue ignorada por el estoico Laxus, y un sonriente Bickslow. —¿A qué te supo ese? —preguntó Bickslow entre los estruendos de Evergreen tratando de matar a Freed.

—A naranjas —gruñó Laxus.

—¡Naranjas, naranjas, naranjas!

 **Los Conells:**

El trueno no era lo que asustaba a Asuka. _¡Oh, claro que no!_ Había crecido alrededor de pistolas, y estaba acostumbrada a los ruidos fuertes. No tenía ningún problema con el trueno, pero el rayo… bueno, iba a la escuela. Había escuchado las historias. ¡Los rayos podían caer del cielo y electrocutar gente! Eso era aterrador.

—Tranquila, cariño —murmuró su madre mientras la arropaba—, no hay nada que temer.

—Pero, ¿y si cae un rayo en la casa? — dijo Asuka con un gemido aterrado.

—Eso no va a pasar —dijo su padre alborotándole el cabello afectuosamente—. Te lo prometo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Bueno —musitó su padre rascándose la nuca—, ¿recuerdas a Laxus-nii-chan?

—¿El hombre rubio grande que da miedo y siempre usa un abrigo raro?

Su madre soltó una risita y su padre parecía extrañamente entretenido pero pálido al mismo tiempo. —Sí, él —dijo antes de toser nerviosamente y continuar—: Bueno, Laxus-nii-chan es un dragon slayer de rayo, y justo como Natsu-nii-chan puede comer fuego, Laxus-nii-chan puede comer rayos.

Asuka agrandó los ojos, asombrada. —¿De verdad?

—Sí, de verdad — respondió su padre solemnemente.

—Y me imagino que debe tener mucha hambre —añadió su madre—, porque los rayos son difíciles de conseguir. ¿Crees que Laxus-nii-chan dejaría que un rayo cayera en la casa cuando podría aprovechar para comérselo?

—No —dijo Asuka, riéndose.

La idea de comer rayos le parecía muy divertida. Probablemente porque Natsu-nii-chan se veía gracioso cuando comía fuego. Como un dragón humano, pero inofensivo.

—¡Entonces no hay de qué preocuparse! —declaró su madre firmemente—. Ahora sí duérmete. Estás a salvo.

Asuka obedeció a sus padres y cerró los ojos, lista para dormir ahora que estaba segura de que nadie saldría herido. Esa noche, Asuka se quedó dormida escuchando no los truenos, sino a sus padres besándose (¡puáj!).

 **Cana, Macao, Wakaba, Romeo, Reedus y otras hadas:**

La mayoría del gremio, que aún estaba en el edificio cuando empezó la tormenta, terminó por juntarse cerca a la puerta viendo a Cana bailar borracha en medio de la lluvia. Ella se tambaleaba en sus tacones altos, con los brazos extendidos al aire y el agua en su blusa blanca dejando su sostén negro de encaje a la vista de todos.

—Vaya vista —suspiró Wakaba, babeando.

—Increíble —dijo Macao perversamente con un sangrado nasal.

—¡Papá! —siseó Romeo avergonzado. ¿Por qué tenía que estar emparentado con tal pervertido? ¡Era difícil tener amigas cuando su padre se comportaba como un depravado con ellas!

—¡Oui, es una hermosa vista! —dijo Reedus, apresuradamente empezando a pintar—. Todos esos bellos colores cuando brilla el relámpago…

Romeo quisiera poder decir que Reedus pintó una hermosa escena de la tormenta en sí… pero desafortunadamente él también se había contagiado del insecto pervertido y en realidad estaba pintando un retrato de Cana y su blusa transparente.

Romeo suspiró en derrota y volvió adentro del gremio, donde de seguro alguien podría sacarlo de su miseria.

(No que tuviera mucha suerte con eso, incluso el Maestro estaba babeando por Cana, y los otros hombres estaban en el mismo estado, mientras que Laki los miraba desdeñosamente.)

—Toma, va por cuenta de la casa —dijo Kinana, frotándole la espalda en simpatía—, por lo que veo necesitas una bebida.

—Necesito un padre menos pervertido —dijo Romeo con una sonrisa agradecida. Aceptó el chocolate caliente y tomó un sorbo, levantando las cejas al notar un extraño sabor amargo mezclado con el chocolate.

—Pensé que un poco de alcohol ayudaría para animarte —explicó Kinana guiñándole un ojo—, pero es solo una pizca. No voy a servirle cantidades demoledoras de whiskey a un menor de edad.

 **Gajeel, Levy, y Lily:**

Gajeel no estaba muy seguro de cómo había terminado en esta posición, pero definitivamente no tenía quejas. Había estado ayudándole a la Enana con una pila gigantesca de libros que estaba tratando de llevar al gremio cuando llegó una tormenta a Magnolia.

Que Lily brincara y le clavara las garras en el hombro, Gajeel se lo esperaba, se había vuelto una ocurrencia común desde que se hicieron compañeros; lo que no había esperado era que la Enana repentinamente chillara, soltara sus libros, y se aferrara a su brazo.

—Gihihi

—¡Cállate! —le respondió ella en un siseo, indignada.

—No me lo esperaba de ti —dijo Gajeel, riéndose entre dientes—, pensé que eras más ruda.

—¡No es cuestión de que sea fuerte o no! —dijo Levy—. Mira a Lily. Es un fantástico guerrero, muy estoico, estricto, y disciplinado. ¡Pero aun así se acobarda ante una tormenta! Por algo se llaman miedos irracional… —El sonido de otro trueno y el destello del relámpago interrumpieron a la Enana, quien soltó otro chillido y lanzó sus brazos alrededor de Gajeel, enterrando el rostro contra su pecho.

Gajeel sonrió petulantemente. Con su gato acurrucado contra su nuca y su chica entre sus brazos no tenía razón alguna para odiar a las tormentas.

 **Jet y Droy:**

Jet y Droy estaban sollozando. No por miedo, aunque a veces ese era el caso, sino por preocupación y vergüenza. Había una gran tormenta eléctrica afuera, y no estaban con su mejor amiga, y objeto de sus afectos, a quien le aterraban las tormentas. Una vez más probaban no ser dignos del amor de Levy.

Así que en vez de hacer algo útil, como salir a buscar a Levy, se abrazaron y lloraron desconsoladamente. —¡Somos de lo peor! —berreó Jet—. ¡No estamos haciendo nada para proteger a nuestra Levy!

—Probablemente esté ahí afuera en alguna parte —dijo Droy haciendo una pausa para morder el emparedado que había preparado—, sola y asustada. O peor… con _Gajeel_.

Aquello les dio una imagen mental del tosco, violento dragon slayer envolviendo un brazo alrededor de una asustada Levy, ella sonrojándose y sonriéndole con gratitud. Esto los hizo llorar y sollozar aun más fuerte.

—¡Levy-chan! —se lamentaron en unísono.

—¡Un momento! —dijo Jet en un golpe de inspiración—. ¡Deberíamos animarla desde aquí! Si lo hacemos de corazón, seguro que Levy-chan sentirá nuestra presencia y ya no tendrá miedo.

—¡¿En serio?! —preguntó Droy entusiasmado.

—¡Por supuesto! Es el poder de nuestros sentimientos, ¡el Maestro dijo que esa es la magia más poderosa!

—¡Está bien! —Droy arrojó su emparedado por encima de su hombro. —¡Entonces hagámoslo!

—HURRA, HURRA, LEVY-CHAN, HURRA, HURRA, LEV…

Sus hurras fueron bruscamente interrumpidas por un fuerte golpe en la pared que los hizo gritar y abrazarse el uno al otro.

—¡DEJEN EL ESCÁNDALO! —gritó su vecino.

 **Natsu, Lucy y Happy:**

—¿Qué haces, Lucy?

Lucy ya se había puesto su pijama y estaba subiéndose a su cama cuando Natsu soltó la pregunta. Arqueó una ceja y él inmediatamente se sintió un poco estúpido ( _«_ _¿Solo un poco?_ _»,_ se mofó una voz sospechosamente similar a la de Gray en su cabeza).

—¿No es obvio? —dijo—. Me voy a la cama.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Natsu—. Hay una tormenta, deberíamos estar contando historias de terror, comiendo, y tomando algo caliente. No yendo a la cama.

Él estaba ansioso por pasar la noche con Lucy. Ella era la mejor contando historias de fantasmas y siempre era divertido asustarla cuando algo espeluznante pasaba. Había acordado con Happy que él apagara las luces cuando llegaran a la parte buena de la historia para que Natsu pudiera hacerla brincar. Ahora su plan estaba arruinado. _¡No era justo!_

—Esta es la mejor manera de ver una tormenta —dijo Lucy—, acurrucada en la cama, donde es cálido y seguro, disfrutando la vista.

—Suena aburrido —dijo Natsu arrugando la nariz.

—Allá tú —respondió y se encogió de hombros—, puedes irte si quieres; pero está lloviendo a cántaros.

Entonces se acostó de lado, dándole la espalda, y parecía contenta de pasar así la tormenta. Determinado a no quedar excluido, el mago se quitó las sandalias y se metió en la cama. — _Natsu_ —gruñó ella—, ¿qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?

—Viendo la tormenta en la mejor manera que hay —dijo Natsu elevando los hombros—. ¿Está bien?

Lucy pareció calmarse con eso. —De acuerdo —murmuró—, te puedes quedar aquí para ver la tormenta, pero luego te sales de mi cama.

—¡De acuerdo! —dijo Natsu con una sonrisa.

Tuvo que moverse un poco para ponerse cómodo, pero pronto se había enroscado perfectamente alrededor de Lucy; con un brazo alrededor de la cintura de ella, y el otro de almohada, frotando la nariz afectuosamente contra su cabello rubio y apoyando la barbilla sobre su cabeza.

Tenía razón, esta era la mejor manera de ver una tormenta. Era tan cálido y cómodo, se sentía seguro, y no podía pensar en ningún otro lugar en el que prefiriera estar, solo allí, en ese momento, con ella.

Lucy se quedó dormida sonriendo contra el antebrazo de Natsu, y Natsu la siguió rápidamente con una sonrisa idéntica.

En cambio, Happy entró volando al cuarto (estaba en la cocina, donde había estado saqueando la nevera en busca de algo que comer mientras veía la tormenta desde la ventana), le dio un vistazo al par abrazado y sonrió maniáticamente hacia la pared (ya que no había nadie más allí) antes de decir—: Se gussssstan.


	10. Cómo salir con Lucy: para principiantes

_**Descargo de responsabilidad: No me pertenecen ni los personajes ni la historia, la historia cuyo título original es Tales of Fairies le pertenece a**_ ** _ **RicardianScholar Clark-Weasley quién me permitió traducirla.**_  
**

 **Capítulo 10**

 **Cómo salir con Lucy: para principiantes**

 **Resumen:** Inspirado en un episodio de 'Cómo conocí a tu madre'. Natsu toma clases en cómo salir con Lucy dictadas por Loke… quien no debería darle ideas.

 **Parejas:** Natsu/Lucy, Loke/Lucy, Gray/Lucy y Gray/Juvia implicados.

 **Idea para YouTube:** Un tributo para el Maestro sobre el caos que Fairy Tail causa con la canción 'Teenagers' de My Chemical Romance, porque creo que un clip del Maestro llorando sobre gastos va de la mano con la línea del coro '¡Quizás a ti te dejen en paz pero no a MÍ!'

—¿Ves cómo sesenta por ciento del edredón está en su lado de la cama? —dijo Loke señalando con una regla la imagen que la lacrima estaba proyectando en la pared—. No queda la menor duda de que Lucy Heartfilia es, y siempre será, una acaparadora de cobijas. ¿Alguna pregunta?

—Sí —respondió Gray desde la puerta—, ¿Lucy sabe que están haciendo esto?

—¡GRAY!

Sorprendido, Loke dejó caer la regla mientras que Natsu, quien estaba sentado desgarbadamente en un pupitre, se levantó de un salto para tomar una posición agresiva. —¿Qué haces aquí, bastardo? —gruñó Natsu.

—Esconderme de Juvia —admitió Gray tímidamente—. Hoy está más… rara que lo usual, y pensé que el salón del concejo sería el último lugar en el que me buscaría. Luego los encontré, idiotas. Bueno, de hecho, primero encontré esto—dijo mostrándoles un letrero de papel que simplemente decía 'Lucy: para principiantes'—. ¿Qué demonios están haciendo? ¿Lucy para principiantes? ¿No es invadir su privacidad? ¿Es qué son suicidas? Ya saben cómo es ella con su privacidad. ¿Y qué importa si es una acaparadora de cobijas o no?

—¡Loke me está enseñando cómo salir con ella! —dijo Natsu en su usual tono alegre.

Esto confirmaba los pensamientos de Gray. Natsu realmente era un maldito imbécil. _«_ _Bueno_ _»_ — pensó Gray—, _«_ _es obvio lo qué está pasando aquí_ _»_.

Gray suspiró, dándose cuenta de que probablemente tendría que explicárselo a Natsu. —Entonces, ¿Loke ya ha salido con Lucy? —le preguntó.

— **¡NO!**

 _—_ Constantemente en mis sueños y a veces también en la realidad _—_ dijo Loke soñadoramente _—_ ; cada vez que mi amada me convoca para una misión es una cita…

 _—_ ¡CÁLLATE, BASTARDO! _—_ rugió Natsu y le dio un puñetazo a Loke.

Afortunadamente, Loke no era del tipo violento, y solo respondió con un gesto de desdén antes de arreglarse la corbata. Si no, el concejo de Magnolia habría tenido que cobrarle a Fairy Tail por los daños. Después de todo, de haber golpeado a Gray, para cuando la pelea terminara habría quedado poco en pie del edificio.

 _—_ Entonces, si Loke no ha salido con Lucy ¿por qué pedirle consejos? _—_ preguntó Gray. _«_ _¡Vamos, idiota! ¡Usa tu cerebro aunque sea una vez en toda tu maldita vida!_ _» —_ pensó frustrado. Y tras una pausa, añadió _—:_ ¿Y no sabes ya suficiente sobre sus hábitos de sueño?

Gray y Erza también sabían más de lo necesario sobre los hábitos de sueño de Lucy, por tres razones: primero, Happy es un terrible bocón que le dice hasta el último detalle a todos; segundo, Natsu había mencionado algunas cosas anteriormente; y tercero, la habían visto dormir un par de veces cuando se metían a su casa o dormían en el mismo cuarto durante una misión.

 _—_ Sí, hasta ahora los consejos de Loke han sido completamente inútiles _—c_ onfesó Natsu rascándose la nuca estúpidamente. En serio, en la opinión de Gray, parecía un chimpancé. Un chimpancé muy estúpido _—_. Lo único que ha hecho es decirme cosas que ya sé de Lucy, pero nada sobre cómo salir con ella.

 _—_ ¿No se te ocurrió que podría estar saboteándote? _—_ preguntó Gray.

El rostro estupefacto de Natsu era suficiente respuesta. Luego pasó a un tono furioso de púrpura, con humo saliendo de sus oídos, y su cuerpo empezó a prenderse en llamas. _«_ _¡Oh, mierda!_ _» —_ pensó Gray. Sí iban a tener que pagar por daños.

 _—_ ¿Qué? _—_ dijo Loke con una ceja levantada _—_. ¿En verdad creíste que te consideraba digno de estar con mi ama?

—Eres un…

—¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?!

Los tres se paralizaron al escuchar el tono agudo y furioso de la voz de Lucy. Era la segunda cosa más aterradora en el mundo, después de Erza. Por el lado bueno, las llamas de Natsu desaparecieron, así que la probabilidad de que tuvieran que pagar por daños se había reducido un poco.

—¡LUCY! —gritaron horrorizados.

Loke fue el primero en recuperar la compostura. Se pasó una mano por el cabello, lleno de confianza, y se acercó a Lucy. —¿Qué te trae por aquí, Lucy? —ronroneó coquetamente—. ¿Fueron los hilos del destino o mi encanto irresistible?

—¿En serio, amigo? —dijo Gray exasperado. Sabía que Loke era popular con las damas, pero su coquetería nunca había funcionado con Lucy; ¿y hacerlo frente a un celoso y ya furioso Natsu? Aun más estúpido de él. A veces Gray se pregunta si es el único hombre del gremio con algo de cerebro.

—No —espetó Lucy—, fue el hecho de que un pervertido se robó toda mi ropa interior, y Happy me dijo dónde estaba. —Al decirlo miró a Natsu venenosamente… lo cual tenía sentido considerando que: a. Happy sabía dónde estaba su ropa interior, b. Natsu ya se la había robado anteriormente, y c. ya habían habido saqueos de lencería en el gremio, y Lucy, con toda sus prendas sensuales, finas y atrevidas, siempre era un blanco.

—¡Yo no me la robé!

—Lo hice en el nombre de la ciencia.

—¡Loke, gran pervertido! —aulló Lucy—. ¡Te voy a matar!

Loke estaba abriendo la boca, probablemente para ducharla en palabras bonitas en un intento de salir intacto de este desastre (no funcionaría, nunca lo hacía con Lucy), cuando Juvia entró de repente por la puerta. —¡Gray-sama, Juvia por fin te encontró! —chilló felizmente. Entonces miró a su alrededor y, tras ver la proyección lacrima y el letrero en manos de Gray, prontamente estalló en lágrimas—. ¡Gray-sama! ¡¿Por qué estás tomando clases en cómo salir con mi rival en el amor?! —lloró Juvia.

—¡Oh, mierda!

—¡Juvia nunca perdonará a su rival en el amor por esto!

Sobra decir que al final sí terminaron pagando por los daños. Pero esta vez el culpable no fue Natsu (¡milagro!), sino Juvia, quien trató de ahogarlos a todos y terminó por inundar el lugar con sus lágrimas.


	11. Chupitos de tequila

_**Descargo de responsabilidad: No me pertenecen ni los personajes ni la historia, la historia cuyo título original es Tales of Fairies le pertenece a RicardianScholar Clark-Weasley quién me permitió traducirla.**_

 **Capítulo 11**

 **Chupitos de tequila**

 **Resumen** : Inspirado en una escena de 'The Big Bang Theory'. Algunos miembros de Fairy Tail, por insistencia de Cana, aceptan tomarse unos chupitos de tequila. Natsu y Lucy se dejan llevar…

 **Parejas** : ¡NATSU/LUCY! Y un poco de Gray/Juvia y Gajeel/Levy.

 **Idea para YouTube** : Un montaje de pelea con 'The Voice' de John Farnham.

Los chupitos de tequila fueron idea de Cana.

Estaban celebrando… bueno, puede que no estuvieran celebrando nada en especial y solo hubieran decidido festejar un poco porque por fin estaban todos en casa. Fue cuando Wendy, Romeo y Charle se fueron que lo poco que quedaba del lado sensato de Cana sufrió una muerte repentina, y ella sacó la botella de tequila.

Al principio fue terrible. La mayoría nunca lo había hecho antes y la vil sustancia terminaba goteando de sus rostros mientras buscaban el limón. Natsu debió haberse tomado por lo menos cinco, de los cuales tres terminaron escurriendo de su barbilla. A Gray no le fue mejor, tenía varias manchas mojadas sobre su pecho desnudo… aunque eso podría ser porque Juvia estaba babeando al verlo. Erza se las arregló para hacerlo bien pero sus ojos se desorbitaban cómicamente cada vez que chupaba un limón. Y las risitas de Lucy no la ayudaban para nada, ya que se le salía un poco de tequila de la boca en sus intentos desesperados de agarrar un pedazo de limón.

—Novatos —se burló Cana sirviendo más vasos—. ¡Hasta el fondo!

Este tenía que ser como el séptimo u octavo trago, y Natsu definitivamente se estaba sintiendo más mareado que nunca. —Gracias, pero no más para mí —dijo empujando el vaso hacia Cana.

—¿Qué eres, _gallina_? —se mofó Gray.

—Vale, vale —gritó Natsu—. ¡Otro! Beberé hasta que el hígado de Gray se muera. —Estaba a punto de agarrar la sal cuando Lucy se la quitó. —Oye, Lucy, creo que necesito... —Las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta cuando Lucy, sonrojada, risueña y mucho más borracha que él, se echó sal en el cuello. — _¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!_

—¡Chupito sexy! —gritó Cana a todo pulmón. Entonces se cayó de su silla y descubrió una botella de ron abandonada que captó su interés.

—Jeez —murmuró Gray poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Adelante... Lame, bebe, y muerde —le dijo Lucy en un tono condescendiente. Como si él no supiera tomar un chupito de tequila—. ¿O es que eres _gallina_? —se mofó imitando a Gray.

Natsu gruñó por lo bajo, abalanzándose hacia su supuesta mejor amiga y compañera de equipo. La agarró por los hombros, la jaló hacia él y lamió su cuello de la manera más asquerosa y babosa posible. Sabía a sal, pero debajo había otro sabor, uno delicioso, así que la lamió otra vez para identificarlo. Nada. Movió su boca en un ángulo diferente esperando que le ayudara a identificar el sabor y en vez de eso terminó chupando su piel y mordiendo suavemente su cuello.

—Mm… —gimió Lucy—. _¡Natsu!_

Entonces se cayó de su silla, llevándolo con ella. No que a él le importara. Para ese punto él se había movido de su cuello a sus labios, y ella tenía sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del dragon slayer sin preocupación alguna.

Todos los demás los miraron con ojos desorbitados. El rostro de Erza pasó de un horrorizado blanco a un avergonzado intenso carmesí, rápidamente dándose la vuelta para proteger lo poco que quedaba de su inocencia. Gray y Gajeel parecían estar a punto de vomitar mientras que Mira estaba encantada.

—¡Guau! —dijo Cana al sentarse. Impresionada pero sorprendida por el espectáculo que Natsu y Lucy le estaban dando al resto del gremio. Ambos parecían demasiado inocentes, tímidos y reservados como para hacer algo tan público. Je, esa es la magia del alcohol—. ¡Bien hecho, Natsu y Lucy! —los aplaudió.

—¡Natsu es HOMBRE! —exclamó Elfman.

—¡Eso, Lu-chan! —gritó Levy en apoyo antes de estallar en risas maniáticas. Gajeel tuvo que llevarla a casa antes de que quedara en ridículo (ella también estaba precariamente cerca a caerse de su silla, solo que no había nadie que tapara su ropa interior si eso sucedía, y Gajeel no iba dejar que los pervertidos de Fairy Tail vieran sus braguitas naranjas).

—¡Juvia también quiere chupitos sexys! —gritó Juvia espontáneamente. Agarró la sal y alegremente se la esparció en todo el cuerpo—. ¡Gray-sama, toma un chupito! —demandó.

Gray parpadeó, se encogió de hombros y se acercó a ella entes de apartarse bruscamente. —¡Juvia! —exclamó alarmado—. ¡Creo que tu cuerpo disolvió la sal!

—¡No! —lloró Juvia horrorizada—. ¡Juvia olvidó que la sal se mezcla con el agua! Ahora Juvia sabe a agua salada, ¡Gray-sama nunca querrá lamerla ni tener treinta hijos con ella!

—¡Oye!… —protestó Gray débilmente—. De seguro el agua salada no puede ser tan mala —trató de consolarla.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, Juvia estalló en un mar de lágrimas que inundó el gremio con agua salada. Esto logró que Natsu y Lucy recuperaran la sobriedad suficiente para separarse (o sino, ya saben, se habrían ahogado) y los demás salieron del gremio tosiendo y tratando de volver a respirar.

Esa fue la última vez que tomaron chupitos de tequila por un muy largo tiempo.

(Más que todo porque el Maestro decidió prohibir la bebida y cuando Cana trató de protestar, él solo dirigió una mirada acusadora hacia los daños que el agua de Juvia le había causado al edificio y luego una expresión pervertida hacia Lucy, quien últimamente prefería ponerse cuellos de tortuga.)


	12. Tatuajes

**Capítulo 12**

 **Tatuajes**

 **Resumen:** Equipo Natsu despierta después de una alocada fiesta de cumpleaños y descubren que cometieron un terrible error.

 **Parejas:** Gray/Juvia implicado, Erza/Jellal y Natsu/Lucy.

 **Idea para Youtube:** Un tributo para todos los hombres apuestos de Fairy Tail con la canción 'Raining Men', original o cover.

Despertaron con las peores resacas de la historia.

Todo fue por culpa de Cana (siempre lo era cuando involucraba alcohol), ya que ella fue quien había decidido que deberían hacer juegos de tragos en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Reedus. Lucy podía decir honestamente que no tenía memoria de lo sucedido desde que perdió horriblemente en Paranoia hasta el momento en que el sol la despertó cruelmente al brillarle en la cara. Esto no le ayudaba para nada con su dolor de cabeza. Aunque esa no era la única parte del cuerpo que le molestaba; sus piernas estaban acalambradas, sus brazos adoloridos, y por alguna razón la parte baja de su espalda dolía terriblemente. Para empeorar las cosas estaba acalorada y deshidratada. Esto, por supuesto, era gracias a sus compañeros de equipo. Después de todo, no se sentiría tan sofocada de no ser por el hecho de que Natsu estaba pegado a su espalda, Erza demasiado cerca a su rostro, y Gray desparramado sobre sus piernas.

Su equipo no tenía límites.

Sus quejidos fue lo bastante fuertes como para despertar a los otros; lo cual causó una maratón de gemidos, protestas y quejidos antes de que Lucy eventualmente fuera liberada de su prisión humana y se tambaleara hacia la cocina en busca de agua.

Estaba a punto de levantar el vaso frío a sus labios cuando un grito agudo la hizo sobresaltarse y dejar caer el vaso al suelo. Se rompió inmediatamente, no que lo hubiera notado, saltando sobre los pedazos en su prisa para volver a la habitación. Después de todo, fue _Erza_ la que gritó, así que algo horrible debía haber pasado.

Nada inmutaba a Erza, así que esto tenía que ser apocalíptico.

—¿Qué? —lloró Lucy al entrar a toda velocidad al baño (después de rastrear a su amiga pelirroja)—. ¿¡Qué pasó?!

Erza se volvió para mirar a Lucy, sus ojos llenos de horror, su rostro pálido, y temblando como cuando le había dado pánico escénico. Lucy hizo una mueca y casi retrocedió al verla. Lo que sea que hubiera puesto a Erza en este estado no podía ser nada bueno.

—¡Lu... Lu... Lucy! —tartamudeó Erza—. ¿Qué fu... fue lo que hi... hicimos anoche?

—Erm…

— _¡Dios mío!_

—¿Qué le pasó a Erza? —Natsu, como era su costumbre, llegó en el peor momento; preguntando justo cuando Erza estaba al borde de perder la cabeza. Para empeorar las cosas, él astutamente echó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Lucy (quien intentó ignorar el hecho de que sus dedos estaban descansando sobre su pecho, porque eso obviamente no podía ser a propósito… ¿cierto?) y se apoyó contra su espalda, usándola como escudo.

Bastardo.

— _¡Tú!_ —chilló Erza, señalando a Natsu acusadoramente—. ¡Seguro que esto es tu culpa!

—¡¿Eh?!— lloró Natsu. —¡¿Qué demonios hice?!

—¡Esto! —gritó Erza levantándose la blusa para mostrarles su estómago. Ahí, en el estómago de Erza, había un tatuaje increíblemente detallado del rostro de Jellal. No, Lucy no estaba bromeando. El ombligo de Erza tenía tinta para ilustrar la nariz de Jellal, su tatuaje rojo estaba retratado bellamente, y parecía como si su cabello azul estuviera acariciando la piel bajo los pechos de Erza… _Oh, no_.

Natsu estalló en risas, lo cual no lo puso en buenas gracias. Lucy sabiamente se hizo a un lado al último minuto, dejando que Erza estrellara a Natsu contra la pared de un puñetazo.

Fue entonces que Gray finalmente despertó.

—Dios— Gray gimió al estirarse en el suelo (aparentemente Natsu lo había tumbado de una patada cuando salió de la cama) —¿Por qué tengo la espalda tan adolorida? — nadie respondió pero Gray lo olvidó una vez que vio el estómago de Erza. — _¡¿Qué demonios?_! —gritó—. ¡¿Cuándo paso eso?!

—No lo sé— Erza tronó los nudillos—, pero cuando me entere de quién fue la idea, voy a asesinarlo.

Gray tragó saliva. Lucy también. Natsu estaba demasiado ocupado desangrándose en el piso como para hacerlo.

—¿Será que todos nos hicimos uno? —Lucy preguntó nerviosamente.

—¡Nah! —Gray se levantó y se estiró. Volvió a quejarse por el dolor en su espalda. —¿Han visto donde quedó mi ropa?

—No —Lucy sacudió la cabeza —. Debiste dejarla en la calle o algo. Ya sabes donde hay otro par —lo fulminó con la mirada. Sin importar cuantas veces le decía que dejara de estar desnudo en su casa, siempre se desvestía, o lo hacía afuera y entraba desnudo. Por la chimenea. Como algún tipo de Santa Claus pervertido.

—¡Ya me visto, ya me visto! —dijo Gray apresuradamente.

Se volvió hacia el armario de Lucy para revelarles una terrible vista. Lucy jadeó: —¡Gray, tu espalda!

Natsu, quien se había recuperado de la paliza, se sentó y estalló en risas histéricas mientras que Erza expresó su simpatía.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué tengo? —preguntó Gray preocupado—. ¿Me volví a cortar?

—Tienes un tatuaje —dijo Erza directamente.

— **¡¿QUÉ?!**

—Eso es una subestimación —murmuró Lucy—, Gray, tu espalda está cubierta con ellos.

—¿Qué hice? ¿Qué demonios hice? _¡Cállate, maldita sea, Natsu_!

Gray se abrió paso para entrar al baño y trató de mover su cuello para mirarse la espalda. Era inútil y no iba a cambiar el hecho de que Gray ahora tenía unos veinte tatuajes en la espalda; variando en tipo de letra, tamaño y color, pero todos leyendo lo mismo: ' _Propiedad de Juvia Lockser'_.

—¡¿QUÉ MIERDA?!

—¡Gray-sama! —exclamó Juvia—. ¿Lo están atacando? Juvia puede protegerlo de rival en el amor para que no se aproveche de usted.

—¡Ya te he dicho que no soy tu rival en el amor! —chilló Lucy—. ¿Y qué estás haciendo en mi bañera?

—No había espacio en la cama —gimoteó Juvia—, los pobres Juvia y Happy tuvieron que buscaron otro lugar para dormir. ¡Juvia tuvo que estar sin su Gray-sama!

—¡Juvia! —espetó Gray, perdiendo la paciencia—. ¿Por qué tengo tantos tatuajes?

—¡Ah! —dijo Juvia sonriendo—. Juvia también quería uno pero la tinta no funciona porque su cuerpo está hecho de agua. Así que Gray-sama dijo que él se haría tatuajes por Juvia. ¡Fue tan romántico!

—No están tan mal —comentó Natsu con una sonrisa malvada—, pero no se compara al tatuaje de Lucy —dijo trazando con un dedo el área adolorida en la espalda de Lucy—. Ese sí que está increíble.

—¡Eek! —gritó Lucy al darse cuenta de que ella también tenía un tatuaje… y quizás un poco porque Natsu la estaba tocando en un área sensible de su cuerpo—. ¡¿Qué he hecho?! —se lamentó.

Erza golpeó a Natsu en nombre de Lucy antes de inclinarse para examinar el tatuaje. —Es un dragón rosado —dijo con admiración—, es hermoso, en realidad. El artista tiene un gran talento.

Lucy trató de no sonrojarse por lo que el tatuaje implicaba. Afortunadamente, al parecer solo ella lo había entendido.

—Si yo tengo uno, Erza tiene uno, e incluso Lucy tiene uno, por el amor de Dios; entonces tú también debes tener uno, fosforito. —Gray sonrió maliciosamente —Adelante. Muéstranos tu tatuaje.

—No tengo uno —Natsu se rió.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

—¡Tienes que estar bromeando! —dijo Gray—. ¡Si todo tenemos uno, tú también deberías tener algo!

—Pero no lo tengo —Natsu sonriendo se dio la vuelta, se quitó el chaleco, y subió una bota de sus pantalones—. Ni un solo tatuaje —su sonrisa se había vuelto petulante, y Lucy tenía ganas de golpearlo.

—¡Ha, ha! —se burló Natsu—. No tengo. Miren eso, ¡el idiota del grupo no fue el estúpido esta vez!

—Erm, Natsu… —dijo Lucy lentamente.

Erza puso una mano sobre el brazo de Lucy y sacudió la cabeza.

—Deja que lo descubra por su cuenta —le dijo—, se lo merece por burlarse. —Erza fulminó con la mirada al chico histérico de la risa, y Lucy tembló. Parecía que Erza estaba tratando de matarlo telepáticamente. ¿Siquiera era posible? Tendría que preguntárselo a Warren.

—Oh no —se quejó Gray tocándose la espalda—, me va a costar una fortuna deshacerme de estos.

(Más tarde ese día Natsu se estaba bañando en el río cuando los ojos de Happy se abrieron de par en par al ver lo que había en la nalga izquierda de Natsu: un tatuaje de una estrella con la letra L en cursiva. Resultó que no había sido tan prudente como pensó.)


End file.
